


Black Bread and Vodka

by Dellessa, Sophia_Prester



Series: More Taters Please! [19]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alexei dealing with Things™, Bittle is disappointed in them, Established Relationship, Families of Choice, Grief/Mourning, Growing Old Together, Kid Fic, Loss of Parent(s), Lots of cakes and too few pies, M/M, Minor Character Death, NHL RPF, Original Child Characters, Retirement, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Prester/pseuds/Sophia_Prester
Summary: Alexei woke up early that day to get the girls’ lunch ready, and to get himself ready for morning skate. He let Kent sleep in, knowing he would hear hours of belly-aching otherwise.He carefully put together a peanut butter and jelly sandwich (made with Apricot jelly he had picked up from Bitty earlier that week), an apple, dried cranberries and a little juice box in each hard, plastic case before lining them up on the counter. He could have always left the job to the nanny, but it never felt right, as much as they were there to help him with the children, they were still his children, and Kent felt much the same. They would load them up in the car, and drop them off on the way to the arena.





	1. September 2026 - Bangers and Mash

**Author's Note:**

> For the OMGCP Backup Big Bang!
> 
> Art by Sophia_Prester  
> Story by Dellessa  
> Beta'd by mcbangle

[](https://imgur.com/QJA24bE)

Alexei woke up early that day to get the girls’ lunch ready, and to get himself ready for morning skate. He let Kent sleep in, knowing he would hear hours of belly-aching otherwise. 

He carefully put together a peanut butter and jelly sandwich (made with Apricot jelly he had picked up from Bitty earlier that week), an apple, dried cranberries and a little juice box in each hard, plastic case before lining them up on the counter. He could have always left the job to the nanny, but it never felt right, as much as they were there to help him with the children, they were still his children, and Kent felt much the same. They would load them up in the car, and drop them off on the way to the arena. 

Then afterwards they would come back home to take Tatyana to the playdate that they had set up earlier that week with Poots’ little girl. He scrunched up his nose, that was still an odd thing to wrap his mind around. Some days the fact that he and Kent had ended up with a herd of their own was hard enough to grasp. 

“Aleks, Sveta, Cat. Come down. Lunch is being ready to go. Get bags.” 

“Coming, Папа,” Sveta yelled as they trotted down the stairs. “Breakfast ready?” 

“Cereal. On the table. I peeled oranges too, left them for you.” 

The girls climbed onto their chairs, hair already groomed, and their clothes mostly matching courtesy of Sanya. She was a good friend,and Alexei counted himself lucky that she had agreed to stay with them after the babies were born. She came down next, looking chipper. “Kent not up yet?” 

Alexei snorted. “No. Worst sleepyhead. Gav not up either.” 

“Yes I am, Папа,” Gavriil said as he stumbled into the kitchen, sleep still in his eyes and his hair looking like he had not brushed it in a month (or more). 

“You riding with us this morning?” 

Gavriil shook his head. “No, Snowy is picking me up. He wanted to go to lunch after. Maybe.” He shrugged, and looked everywhere but at Alexei. “Might be back late tonight. Maybe He said he might want to go out.” He sat down, pouring a bowl of cereal, and grabbing one of the peeled oranges. “You and Papa don’t mind, right?” 

Alexei watched him for a moment. It had been nearly seven years since they had adopted this scared boy, and he had grown so much since then, but there was still a hesitancy. As if he was still afraid they would reject him after all this time. “No, Havrik. ‘Course not. I’ll tell Kent you won’t be here for dinner. All is fine.” 

“Thanks, Папа.” Gavriil gulped down his cereal, and inhaled his orange. The girls ate more slowly to Alexei’s relief. Having to worry about giving one of his kids the heimlich maneuver was more than enough.

Gavriil was finished, dressed, and out the door before Kent stumbled down. 

When Kent made it downstairs, he squinted at Alexei before he grabbed his glasses off the kitchen table, and pushed them on his nose. He was still not used to wearing them. Alexei kept having to remind him (and find them when he misplaced them). Kent had been a firm believer in coloured contacts, and he still was---only they were prescription now. Alexei liked him best in glasses though. He wasn’t quiet about his opinions on the matter.

He hugged Kent to him before he could protest, and pressed a kiss against his forehead. “Morning. You take girls to school with me?” 

“Yeah, ‘course. Lemme eat.” 

“Hurry. We be late waiting for your lazy ass,” Alexei chirped.

“Папа! Curse jar!” Aleks yelled, brandishing her spoon at him. 

“Is true,” he grumbled as he grabbed a dollar from his wallet and shoved it in the jar on the counter.

“Double fine for grumpiness!” Cat yelled.

“Mouthiest children,” Alexei said and squinted at them. “Maybe no ice cream after school. I’m broke now.”

“You shouldn’t fib, Папа,” Sveta said solemnly. “Why aren’t Tanya and Pete up?”

“They don’t have school,” Kent said into his cereal. “You know this. Where is Gav anyway?” 

“Snowy picked up. Gonna be late tonight.” Alexei said, and opened his mouth to go on when the phone rang, cutting him off. He frowned at Kent before shrugging and picking it up. “Hello?” 

“Alexei?” 

It took Alexei a moment to place the voice. He had not heard it in years. “Vasily?” He had not talked to his cousin for months before he had arranged for his mother and sisters to leave Russia for good, even months before his wedding to Kent. It had been over ten years since he had heard that voice, and nearly ten since he had spoken to his father. His gut clenched. “Is something wrong?” 

_“It’s your father. They said not to call, but you deserve to know. I’m so sorry, Alyosha. I’m so, so sorry.”_ It was such a shock to hear his native tongue he had trouble translating their meaning. 

_“What?”_

_“Your father---I’m so sorry, Alyosha. He died. Four days ago of a heart attack. I’m so, so sorry,”_ Vasily babbled. _“They didn’t want me to call, but I just---you deserved to know.”_

Alexei nearly dropped the phone. His mouth went dry. _”I---I don’t know---this is very unexpected. I’m just---I thank you. I will---I don’t know. Thank you,”_ he finally managed to whisper, his voice breaking as he said it. _“When are they having the burial?”_

_”Tomorrow.”_

_”Oh---I see.”_ Alexei took a gulp of air. 

“Are you okay, Alyosha?” Kent asked, making it to his side before he fell over. He fell to his knees anyway, taking Kent with him. 

_”Thank you for the call. I---I tell my sisters. Thank you.”_ He hung up before Vasily could say anything else. A sob escaped his lips. “Call in for me. I can’t---I can’t go in. Can’t do this. Need to talk to mama. I can’t.” 

“Babe? What is going on?” Kent said holding him. 

“What’s wrong?” Aleks cried. “Daddy? What’s wrong?” 

“Sanya, can you take them upstairs and call the school? Let them know they won’t be there today?” Kent said.

Sanya bit at her lip, but gathered the girls up and herded them upstairs, pocketing her cellphone as she went. “Sure.” 

“No, is fine. I take girls to school,” Alexei said while scrubbing at his face. “Is fine Kenny.”

“Fuck you are still the worst liar. It’s not fucking fine,” he said as he levered them up. “I’ll call management and let them know we aren’t coming in today. You are going to call your mother and your sisters, and then I’m going to tuck you into bed and we are going to snuggle for the rest of the morning.” 

“But Котенок...” 

“Don’t Котенок me. Go call your mother,” Kent said more firmly. 

“Fine.” He glared at Kent. _”Worst, bossy husband,”_ He grumbled in Russian.

“I can fucking understand you.” Kent pinched him in the side and pushed him towards the counter. 

“I know.” Alexei sniffed again, but took the hint and grabbed his phone, and finding his mother’s name on the list he dialed her. 

“Mama?” 

“Alyosha? Is something being the matter? Don’t you have practice this morning?” 

“I---I got a call from Vasily this morning. Was not good news. Papa’s dead. They weren’t even going to call us.” 

“I’m not surprised, Alyosha. I’m honestly not surprised. Are you going to be okay?” 

“I’m not sure, Mama. I feel sick.” 

Anya hummed on the other end of the line. “Then it best you lie down, Зайка. You sleep, and talk to Kenyushka. I will tell the girls, I can already see the gears in your head spinning, but this is not your burden. I will be taking care of it, and you will kindly give me Vasily’s number.” 

“I’ll text it.” 

“Good boy, now you put Kent on the line.” 

Kent was just getting off of his phone when Alexei shoved his at him. “Mama wants to talk to you.” 

“Of course she does. Go lie down. I’ll be in there in a bit.” 

Alexei stumbled towards the stairs without even putting up a token protest for once.

_/ _X_ \\_

Kent tucked him back into bed when he made his way back up the stairs, and crawled in after him.

“What Mama say?” he whispered. 

Kent took in a deep breath and curled around Alexei. “She said to take care of you. She’ll bring us dinner tonight.” 

Alexei hid his face against Kent’s side. “He never called me. I thought...maybe. I’m not sure what I think. He said horrible things about me, about you, about Mama.” 

Kent stroked Alexei’s hair. “But he was still your father.” 

“Very much that. I thought, maybe one day he change his mind. He come see grandbabies. He never saw them, Котенок. Is a very horrible thing, we have the best, most beautiful children.”

“Yes, we do,” Kent agreed. “We do. And it is a shame that he could not be a part of this.” 

“It is. I always thought. I thought there would be time.” 

Saline left a damp spot on Kent’s shirt, but he didn’t move. If anything he held on more tightly. “I think we all assume that. I’m so sorry, Xi. So very, very sorry. I’m sorry that---I know it’s my fault that---” 

“Нет. Нет. Never say that. You are best thing. It was his choice. Just---doesn’t make it hurting less,” Alexei said, and squeezed him hard. “Best thing. Love you so much.” 

“Fuck, I love you too.” 

Alexei gave him a soggy laugh. “I’m know. It’s been good. Right? Make right choice?” 

“Yes, it’s been good. Very good, and I will miss playing with you.” 

Alexei hummed, “You decided then? Really?” 

“Yeah, really. It’s just getting harder, Xi. I ache, and I need that hip surgery.” He sighed softly. “I want to spend more time with the girls.” 

“Is not bad plan. Will miss playing with you.” 

“I’ll miss it too, I’m sure. If these past few years have taught me anything---well, hockey is not the only thing in life. Not even close to being the most important thing,” Kent said.

“Sappy in old age,” Alexei said hoarsely. 

“You love me for it,” Kent said. 

“Meh, you’re okay.”

“Yeah. Well. You are okay too. Think you can sleep?” 

Alexei made a little noise in his throat. “No. Just hold me. Need you close. Is very trying morning, Котенок. What else Mama tell you?” 

“A lot of things. A number to a grief counselor she knows. Now don’t protest,” he said before Alexei could do just that. “It’s something to think on. It might help.” 

“Maybe. Probably. It hurts.” 

“Fuck, I know, babe. I really know. I still miss my father. I wish he could have been here to see the girls too. To meet you.” Kent continued to stroke Alexei’s hair until he started to drift. “It will get better. I know it doesn’t feel like it right now, but it will.”

_/ _X_ \\_

Mama Mashkov was at their door at five, and bearing a pot of borscht as promised. Alexei’s sisters trailed after her carrying in food as well.

“Family dinner tonight. Be a good boy and set the table Kenyushka. Go, go,” Anya said. She herded them all in the kitchen, depositing the pot on the stove to be heated back up. 

“Mama,” Alexei said, and enveloped her in a hug. “Horrible day.” 

“I know, Alyosha. I know. I’m am---I am so sorry. Maybe I should have stayed with him. Maybe I could have changed his mind,” she said. It was an old sore point for them both. 

“No. You were not happy. Is better this way, Mama.” He patted her side and moved past her to fuss with the stove. He turned it on medium to heat up the borsch, stirring it occasionally more to give himself to do than anything else. 

“I talked to Vasily,” his mother continued on. “I have the burial information. In case we can visit his grave.” 

“If we can ever go back. I am not counting on that, Mama. Realistically---” Alexei shrugged. He sat the spoon aside, and leaned back against the counter. “I don’t think that is ever going to happen. It’s not a safe place. Not for people like Kenny and I, and probably not for you either. Is fine. Doesn’t matter.”

“It’s not, stop acting like that you brat,” Marta said.

“I’m a brat?” Alexei stared at his sister, and then waived her off. “Go away, Marta. No one asked you.” 

“I’m family. No one has to.” Marta shrugged. “You aren’t the only one hurting, so don’t be like that, and don’t you dare say we don’t care. We are all worried about you too, so just shut your face.” 

Alexei rolled his eyes. “Really I’m fine. Things will just be---it’s fine.”

She stared at him. “Mama, your son is being stupid again.” 

“Both of you. Stop. You go help your sisters in the dining room, and you---” she pointed at Alexei, “---stop baiting her. The borsch is fine. Let it simmer. You show me the nursery. I haven’t seen it since you finished decorating.” 

“Sure, Mama.” He peeked into the dining room before they go up. “Kenny, can you watch the food? Mama wants to see the nursery.” 

“Yeah, sure. Go on.” 

Alexei pressed his lips against Kent’s cheek. “Best husband.” He lead his mother up the stairs to the freshly decorated nursery. The walls were a pale blue, and the room decorated in a hockey theme (no surprise there). 

Anya looked around, and snorted. “You boys.” She trailed her hand over the custom cribs (the railings made of hockey sticks. Alexei was a firm believer in recycling.), and looked over the lamps (their stands made of hockey pucks). She ‘tched’ at him. 

“You don’t like?” 

“It’s wonderful, Alyosha. Apt considering you seem to be trying to build your own hockey team, yes?” 

Alexei smiled in spite of himself. “Ha, ha mama. So funny.” 

“I know I am. Still is very cute.” She examined the contents of the room. The rocker with the falcon symbols on it, and the bookshelf made of recycled hockey sticks. “Looks nice though. You don’t do so bad, my son.” 

“I guess,” he said. “Is kinda fucked up, mama. Just...kinda fucked up.” 

“I know, Alyosha. I know. I’m sorry. So sorry I couldn't talk sense into your father. He was a hard man. Very hard, and harsh. I’m sorry.” She pulled him into a hug. 

“I am too, Mama. Maybe if I wasn’t how I am.” 

“No. Don’t say that. Don’t think that. You are perfect. Now, let us talk about happy things, yes?” She pulled away, and held him at arm's length. “You are going to be a father again, and that is something to be happy about, and so soon. Such a good boy, giving me so many grandchildren to dote on.” She patted his cheek, and it made him smile like it always did. “

“Glad they have you, Mama.” 

“And they are lucky to have you, Alyosha.”

_/ _X_ \\_

They skipped the world cup, and the preseason games. It was not unexpected. The newest draft picks and some call ups took their place. It would have been a short extension to their summer vacation if grief still wasn’t looming over Alexei (along with the regular season).

Alexei was not going to complain. In the midst of everything they had a birthday to organize for a four-year-old. It always seemed like they were celebrating someone's birthday with six kids of various ages in the house. Adding two more into the mix in a few months had been a hard choice, but not that hard. Kent would have been happy with dozens of kids, but Alexei had to draw the line somewhere. They were done after these last two. Alexei had enough birthdays to plan for a lifetime.

When the day rolled around Alexei picked up the cake (Hockey themed at Tanyusha’s request. No one could ever say that they were not their kids.) The cake itself was shaped like a hockey rink, complete with players on the ice and a little goal at each end. Kent would kill him if he found out how much he paid for it. 

Kent helped him hang the streamers (Falconer colors), and set up the tables (the hockey themed tablecloths were covered in little sticks and pucks). He helped Alexei set up the table with the trays of cupcakes.

The rink would be ready before the kids arrived, so that was one other thing checked off of his list. He had checked in on the crew they had hired to keep the ice conditioned an hour ago, and they were nearly done. 

Tanyusha’s mini-mite team were going to love it. 

Alexei smiled gently. Family, at least dulled the ache in his chest.

_/ _X_ \\_

“You’re so tall,” Mike whispered, and looked up, up, up at Alexei. “Are you really Tanya’s dad?”

“Yes, really am,” Alexei said and handed the slice of pizza to the kid. It was their second helping. Who knew kids this small could eat this much? Although their own girls’ appetites should have clued Alexei in. 

“But you're so tall! My dad said you played for the Falconers. He doesn’t like your team very much,” the kid continued to chatter right up until Tanya kicked him in the shin. 

“Shut up, Mikey.” She pulled a face at him and stuck out her tongue. 

“Tanyusha! Do not be kicking the guests.”

She stuck out her lower lip, pouting for all she was worth. “But Папа!”

“No but Папа me. No kicking, punching, and no biting,” Alexei admonished. 

“Unless we are on the ice playing a game,” she said.

Alexei squinted at her. “Little Tanya you are playing non-contact hockey.”

“One day I’m going to play for the NHL. And I’m going to be on the Falconers and I’ll be a L-lacy.” 

“I think you mean a Legacy, darling,” Sanya said, and picked her up. “I’m sure you will take the NHL by storm.” 

“Nuh uh. Girls don’t play in the NHL,” Mickey yelled. 

“They’ll let me,” Tatyana said smugly. “You see.” 

“Big dreams for a little girl,” Sanya said. 

“But we see if we make that come true, yes?” Alexei smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes that time. “Is father’s job to help realize dreams, yes.” 

“Yes,” his little girl said brightly. 

The ache in his heart just grew.


	2. October 2026 - Riivinkropsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexei watched the pass sail a hair’s breadth past his stick, and be swept away by one of the Capitals. He was chasing after it and slamming Oshie into the boards before he had even drawn another breath. 
> 
> It seemed like he had to work twice as hard, and scramble to get the puck. The ease that was usually there was just...not. The joy he usually felt when his blades touched the ice seemed dulled, and he knew that it was showing through.
> 
> He thought about seeing a therapist, but he didn’t feel like he was there yet.

Alexei watched the pass sail a hair’s breadth past his stick, and be swept away by one of the Capitals. He was chasing after it and slamming Oshie into the boards before he had even drawn another breath. 

It seemed like he had to work twice as hard, and scramble to get the puck. The ease that was usually there was just...not. The joy he usually felt when his blades touched the ice seemed dulled, and he knew that it was showing through.

He thought about seeing a therapist, but he didn’t feel like he was there yet. 

He thought about talking to Kent, or his mother, or even his sisters.

And he knew he shouldn't be dwelling on any of that while they were on ice and he was chasing after the puck. 

The puck flew close to their goal, too close. Snowy poke checked it away. “Mother fuckers. Get the hell out of my fucking crease.” 

“Fuck you, too!” Wilson snipped back, just as Alexei stole the puck and they were heading back to the Washington’s end zone. He passed to Kent, who broke away zooming past the players trying to intercept him, and sunk the puck deep into the net. 

Alexei hit him like a stone wall, slamming him into the wall as they screamed together. Jack hit them a moment later, and then the rest of the guys on the ice. The celly broke up, eventually. 

Alexei found himself back on the bench, sweat dripped down his face, and his breath came hard. Jack scored, and then the Capitals tied it up again. 

He was nearly breathing normally by the time his next shift came up. 

The squeaked by with the win in the last period, and Alexei wasn’t sure how they had managed. Something just wasn’t right with him. 

He knew what it was, but he had no idea how to fix it. 

“You okay?” Jack asked as they walked back to the locker room. 

“I’m being fine, Zimmboni. Just a peach tonight.” 

Jack squinted at him. “Eh, if you say so, Tater. Let me know if you want to talk.” He moved past them, already pasting his media face on. 

Amber had already tried to get him to handle the media that day, and he had refused to answer her with anything but Russian. It had not settled well, but it had gotten the point across. He wasn’t up for it, and he didn’t know any English today, at least not for the media. 

Kent took his place instead, and when he finally managed to get away from them he looked wrung out. Alexei waited for him to get his shower and get dressed again. 

“You heading out with us?” Snowy asked. 

“Fuck no,” Kent said and threw a towel at him. 

Snowy caught it easily. “You guys are so old and boring now.” He grinned. “You heading out with me, Gav?” 

Gavriil stared. “No. Not tonight.” His eyes flicked over to Alexei.

“You can go. Is fine,” Alexei said. 

“No. I’m good.” Gavriil grabbed his back and slung it over his shoulder. “Have fun.” 

They walked quietly to Kent’s SUV. “I’m driving,” Gavriil said and snatched the keys from Kent’s hand. 

Kent only shrugged and snagged Alexei’s hand. “Not going to argue.” He gave Alexei’s hand a squeeze. “Want to talk about it?” 

“I just want to sleep,” Alexei said. “Maybe talk tomorrow. Maybe not.” He climbed into the back seat, and leaned against Kent. “Worn out.” 

“You and me both.” Kent fit himself against Alexei. “We should talk though. I really think we should.” 

“When I’m ready,” Alexei said. He wasn’t sure that day would come any time soon.

_/ _X_ \\_

“You are up and about early, Alyosha,” Anya Mashkova said as she let Alexei in.

“No, mama. You know I get up earlier and jog every morning. Kenny mean, wakes me up earlier and earlier.” He groaned. “Having bad time. In my head. I just. I need to talk to someone, and I know Kenyushka understands, but...” He looked down. 

“Oh, my baby. I know. Sometimes it’s hard. Come, come. We go inside and we talk.” She pulled him close and kissed his forehead. “Oh, my poor baby. I’m so sorry about all of this.” 

“It’s not your fault, mama. You didn’t make him act like that. You didn’t make him reject me, or---or hurt you. I just. I wish I could brush it off. I wish I could forget him.” 

She hummed. “He is part of you, though.” 

“Yes. He is. I hate this.” 

“I know you do. So do I.” She lead him down into the living room, and hugged him again. “Sit. I will get your sisters, and then we talk.” 

Alexei watched her go. He wasn’t sure he was ready to really talk about it to anybody. They had spent years avoiding the subject of his father. 

Oksana (the youngest of the three) came running down the stairs and flung herself at Alexei. She hit him like a brick wall, and clung to him afterwards as he caught his breath. “Missed you.” 

“Missed you too, Sana.” Alexei hugged her tight. “It’s shit how no one called us.” 

Alexei hummed. Her voice sounded so American, it sometimes through him for a loop. Marta’s did as well, for that matter. They were American though. They were all American, even he was. Sometimes it was easy enough for him to forget. Sometimes it seemed like they would be going home anytime, but they weren’t and this was home now. It was not necessarily something that Kent would understand. 

All of it was so intricately connected to his father. It was a dangerous web that Alexei found himself entangled in. 

“I missed you so much.” He hugged her tighter. 

“It’s okay, Alyosha. You can be sad, and upset. We understand.” 

“I know you do, Sana.” His eyes prickled. “I know. I’m sorry I don’t come see you often enough.” 

“I think we are busy. We forgive you,” Marta said. “We always forgive you.” She took her place on the other side. “You should have come sooner.” 

Alexei sniffled. “Maybe.” 

_“No maybe, big brother,”_ Lucya said, her arm interlinked with their mother as they locked through the door. “You should have come earlier. We’ve missed you.” 

They sat down on the other side of him, leaning in. They surrounded him, and he took in a deep breath. “It’s not fair. I hate him.” 

“But you loved him too.” Oksana curled up on his lap, resting her head in his shoulder. “We are there with you, brother.” 

He sniffed. “It’s not fair.” 

“It’s not, but we are there for you,” Lucya whispered. “You don’t ever have to do this alone.”

_/ _X_ \\_

Alexei felt lighter when he walked through the door into his house. Kent was waiting, and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Your mother called,” he said.

“She have lot to say, I’m sure. We talked long time.” Alexei gave him a tiny little smile. A sad one that left the sadness echoing in his eyes.

“Yeah, she did, Xi. Come on baby. Sanya has the girls. Let me hold you, and we’ll talk about it.” Kent pulled him up the stairs, and undressed him slowly, and tucked him into their bed, spooning himself around him. It was nice to be the small spoon for once. Kent’s skin was warm, and his heartbeat steady against Alexei’s back. “Want to talk about it?” 

Kent held onto him tightly, and it was easy for once to let the words spill forth. 

“I’m thinking you’re right. I’m need help,” he whispered his accent thicker than it had been in years. He stumbled for the words. “I’m hurting, Kenyushka.” And when his English failed it came tumbling out in Russian. _“I’m hurting, and I hate it. He doesn’t deserve my tears, and he doesn’t deserve my sorrow. I hate him. I hate him so much for what he did to me. To us. What he did to my mother.”_

“Oh, Xi. Sweetheart.” Kent held on more tightly. “You know I’m here for you. I will do whatever I can for you. I love you.” 

“I’m love you, too,” he whispered. “So much, Kenyushka. So much. So much it hurts.” 

“I know, Xi. I know. I’ve been there.” 

“I know you have. It doesn’t make it any easier. Your father loved you,” Alexei whispered.

“And yours did too. I’m sure he did.”

A whimper escaped his lips. _“I was a disappointment. I never did what he wanted. I never was what he wanted.”_

“Then he was a fool,” Kent said softly. He pressed his lips against Alexei’s shoulder and held on tightly. “He was a fool. You are the best.”

Alexei managed a hysterical, little laugh. “He might have been. He was. But---still---still my heart hurts.”

“I know, Xi, and it will for a long time, perhaps. In the meantime, we have your back.”

_/ _X_ \\_

Kent always had his back. Alexei knew that. They looked for a therapist that would work for Alexei, and none quite clicked. “That’s normal,” Kent said. “Sometimes it takes a while.” 

“Frustrating. All of it. I’m hating this, Kenyushka.” 

“I know.” 

Alexei pinched his nose. They had been trying to continue on as normally as possible. They kept the kids’ schedule. They went out with the guys after the games they won, and they planned the Halloween party they always held. 

“We can hold off this year,” Kent had tried to protest. 

“No. I think we should do it. Something to lighten up the mood. Something to help, yes? I think it help. I want to see our friends. I---I want things to be normal.” 

Kent had squinted at him, looking unsure of himself. “Fine. If that is what you want.” 

Alexei did not have to think hard about it. “It is, Kenny. I need something happy.” 

So Kent did his best to deliver.

_/ _X_ \\_

The thirty-first was on a Saturday, as luck would have it. A Saturday that they did not have a game, and they did not have one the following either. 

The girls went to their Бабушка, each packing a little overnight bag before their Aunt Lucya came to pick them up. 

“Good luck,” she admonished and pressed a kiss to Alexei’s and Kent’s cheeks. 

“No luck needed here,” Kent said chirpily. “We’ve got this.” 

Alexei was less sure. He felt a thrill of panic run through him as the guests arrived in costume. He pasted a smile on his face, and greeted them along with Kent. He fled to the kitchen as soon as he could, hiding rather than mingling. 

“You doing okay, bud?” Jack asked when he found Alexei hiding. “Kent said you might be in here.” 

“Am fine, Zimmboni,” Alexei said, his voice cracking. “Just fine.” 

“You don’t look fine. You...you want to talk about it?” 

Alexei opened his mouth. “No---yes---maybe. I’m not know, Zimmboni. I hurt. My chest feels fluttery, and I’m not want to see people. This isn’t right. So wrong.” 

“Oh, Tater.” 

“I’m hate this.” His lower lip quivered. “Am just falling apart.” 

“Have you talked to Kent about it?” Jack asked slowly. 

“Some. We look for therapist. Haven’t found one I’m like yet. Is harder than should be.” Alexei wrung his fingers together. “Things not getting better. I’m know we’ve talked, captain. But just not getting better.” 

“Your playing had gotten better I thought...” 

“No, not better. Not feeling better. Worst.” 

Jack bit at his lip. “You know if you need anything you just have to ask. If you need to talk to someone in the meantime I’m always willing to listen.” 

Alexei gave him a wobbly smile. “Thanks. That...that helps.” 

“Good. I really mean it.” 

Alexei had no doubt that he did.

_/ _X_ \\_

Eventually Alexei took a deep breath and took his place at Kent’s side as he mingled through the crowd. It was a turnout this year. They eventually ran into all of the Falconers, but there were people from other teams as well. They played the Bruins in a few days and Kent had extended an invitation to their team as a whole as well as some of their retired friends and some on the other teams that were in the area. 

They ran into Jack and Bitty, who had eventually changed into their costumes. Both Bitty and Jack were in pastels, with Bitty in a pink sweater, pearls and a pale blonde wig. Jack wore a button up shirt, the sleeves flipped up with a floral pattern on the inside, and one on the collar. 

Kent squinted at both of them. “What the hell are you supposed to be?” 

Bitty squinted up at Jack. “See, I told you we were going to have to explain to everyone.” 

“No! No! I’m know this! You are Paul Hollywood and Mary Berry! I’m love that show!” Alexei enthused, brightening for the first time since he had stepped out. “Is best costume.”

Bitty grinned, “Why thank you, Tater. You look sharp, too. Belle?” 

Alexei grinned, “Yes! Am Belle and Kenyushka is Alice. From _When Curiosity Met Insanity_. Is best comic.” He smoothed his hand down the white apron and blue gingham dress he was wearing, and then pushed the wire-rim glasses further up on his nose. “I make cute Belle, right?” 

Kent squinted at him, not looking entirely convinced. “Also, we’re gay. I mean they’re gay,” Kent added. His own dress was a brighter blue, and his long, blonde wig several shades lighter than his real hair.

Alexei huffed. “Are not. Alice loves Hatter! You not read the comic! Maybe should have gone as Reginald?” 

“I did and they are. They are definitely gay,” He grinned toothily and bumped up against Alexei. “Whatever. You know I’m right. Besides, I look hot in a dress.” 

“So wrong,” Alexei said. “Is not matter, yes. Still love your costume, Bitty. Is great. So many good costumes tonight.” 

“Yeah, we saw the Bruins running around as a bunch of pirates,” Jack said and shook his head. “And we ran into Foxtrot and Reeder. Fox and the Hound...it was actually pretty clever. It’s a good turn out.” His smile grew. “You know I don’t think I’ve said it enough, but thanks for doing stuff like this. You are both really good Alternates, and I really appreciate the things you’ve done to bring the team together. We all do.” 

“Well, fuck, Jack. You’re a good captain, too.” Kent’s lips turned up. “Just thought I’d put that out there.” 

Alexei found himself smiling. It was good that Kent could open up like this now, that he had mostly gotten past the things with Jack and they could actually be friends. It gave him hope. The fluttering in his chest that had been there all night seemed to fade into the background. He could do this.


	3. November 2026 - Duchesse potatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first two had not worked out. It had taken Alexei all of fifteen minutes talking to them in their office to know it just wasn’t going to work out with them. He didn’t bother to learn their names. Not after one session, and the uneasy feeling that he had when he walked out the door. 
> 
> The third and fourth,Arthur and Mitchell, each lasted one session. It was mutually clear that they did not have the tact he needed either.

The first two had not worked out. It had taken Alexei all of fifteen minutes talking to them in their office to know it just wasn’t going to work out with them. He didn’t bother to learn their names. Not after one session, and the uneasy feeling that he had when he walked out the door. 

The third and fourth,Arthur and Mitchell, each lasted one session. It was mutually clear that they did not have the tact he needed either. 

Anne was not much better than the first two, and apparently a fan besides. That alone made Alexei uneasy. He never rescheduled with her after the second session. 

He thought Sylvia might work. She had an easygoing quality to her, and she listened to him, her face thoughtful. 

“I could help,” she said after their third session, “But I honestly think you might be a better fit with one of the other therapists in my office. She specializes in grief counseling and grief therapy, and I think your personalities will mesh together well enough. If you do not want to talk to her though...” 

“No, is fine. I’m try,” Alexei said; his smile was brittle. 

Sylvia’s smile was nearly instant. “Let me take you to her, then. I know she doesn’t have a session at the moment. I honestly think that she can help you. I really do.” 

Sylvia takes him through the office, and down a long hallway, before stopping at a nondescript door. It swings open moments later. Alexei’s first impression of the woman was that she was tiny, and far younger than he would have expected. 

_“You must be Alexei,”_ she said in Russian. 

Alexei felt himself unclench. Oh. _“I am,”_ he answered in kind. “And you are?”

“Sara Hedges. It is very nice to meet you. Come in, we can talk. Sylvia has told me about you, well, some about you.” 

Sylvia’s lips curled up. “I will leave you to it then. If you need me Alexei, I will be down in my office.” 

“Thank you,” he said, and watched her leave before going to join Sara. 

“Have a seat, relax. And tell me how you are feeling. Why are you here today?” 

Alexei opened his mouth. “My father died. About two months ago. Something like that.” 

“And how do you feel about that?” 

“Mad. Hurt. We---we not have best relationship I think. We not talk for long time,” His accent grew thick. “Not talk since I became American citizen. My mama left him. He very mad. Call me. Say hateful things.”

She made marks on her notebook. “I think we should draw up a game plan. What are your goals. Why you feel how you are feeling. And then we are going to come up with ways for you to deal with the depression and anger you described to Sylvia. She said you were married as well. Are you wanting to involve your significant other in any of the sessions?” 

“I’m can do that?” 

Sara smiled. “Definitely. I’d like to talk to him. I think he would be an asset to the healing process. I want us to have definitive goals. I’m here to help you, and to help you get the tools to cope with what has happened.” 

Alexei’s hands shook. “Yes, I am wanting that very much. It hurts, and I’m--- Is very frustrating.” 

“I can understand that.” 

“I’m resent him very much.”

She nodded, making more notes. “I think that is a natural reaction. I think we can work through this, Alexei, and perhaps give you healthier coping mechanisms.” 

He gave her a wobbly smile. “Is what I want.”

“I know it is. It’s not going to be easy, but we will get you through this.”

_/ _X_ \\_

They had their Thanksgiving on a Sunday. Alexei and Kent were both exhausted from the back to back games on Thursday and Friday. They were home games, at least, and they had won both (another plus in Alexei’s estimation). Kent fit neatly in the crook of his arm, and Gavriil took up the rest of the sectional, his head resting in Alexei’s lap. 

“So hungry,” Gavriil moaned. “Dying.” 

Kent thwacked him upside the head. “If you are that hungry go help Anya in the kitchen. I’m sure she will feed you something.” 

Gavriil tilted his head back to glare at Kent. “Worst.” 

“I’m just trying to help, sweetheart,” Kent chirped. 

“Lies,” Gavriil grunted. “You hear him, Papa?” 

“I heard,” Alexei laughed. “You two. Maybe you both should help mama.” 

“Shame Bitty was too busy to come this year,” Kent said wistfully. 

“You just miss his pies,” Alexei said. 

“Pffft, and you don’t?” Kent said. He extracted himself from Alexei’s grip and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. “Whatever. I’m going to check on the girls.” 

“You okay, papa?” Gavriil asked when Kent had slid out of the room. “Worried about you.” 

“I’m know. Sorry, Havrik.” Alexei ruffled Gavriil’s hair, his eyes on the game. “Very sorry. Know things have been odd. Will get better.” 

Gavriil gave him a doubtful look. “You sure?” 

Alexei considered it. “I’m...maybe be okay soon. Things just...things are hard now.” He ruffled Gavriil’s hair. “Will get better. Things always get better.” 

Gavriil hummed in agreement. “Mostly. Think will be good year. We go all the way. Win cup for Kenny.” He worried at his lip. “You think he change his mind?” 

“No, not really. Don’t know how that will be. Will miss him on the ice.” 

“You are not retiring too,” Gavriil asked in a tiny voice. 

“Not yet, not ready to give up my mistress,” Alexei laughed, and was still laughing when Kent came back with Tanya and Pete, and deposited Pete on Gavriil’s stomach. The baby sprawled on him, gurgling happily. 

“Mama says dinner is almost done.” Kent picked up Tanya and sat back down on the couch, bouncing her on his knee until she was giggling and yelling. 

They had such happy kids. They were lucky like that. Alexei could not imagine treating any of them like his father treated him.

Maybe there was something lacking in him. 

“You okay, Xi?” Kent asked. 

“No, am fine.” 

“You look sad,” Kent said, and leaned against him. “Like really sad.” 

“Just thinking. Is fine, Kenyushka. Promise.”

_/ _X_ \\_

They settled in to eat an hour later. Lucya had come into the living room and herded them into the dining room. “Worse than cats,” she grumbled. 

Alexei pulled at his sister’s braids. “Takes one to know one, Lucky.” He gave her a sideways hug. “You know we appreciate dinner. Best family.” 

“I know,” she said and squinted at him. “You okay?” 

“Everyone ask this. I am fine.” Alexei said. “Am just fine.” He stuck his tongue out at her and took his seat after he fixed his plate. The spread that his mother had laid out was vast, and an odd mix of Russian dishes and traditional American fare. That at least had made Alexei smile. His mother had embraced their new home, but that did not mean that she forgot the old either. 

She had made sure to carefully copy down her own mother’s recipes years ago, and transposed them online. Sometimes she would guest vlog on Eric’s show with him and show off her favoured recipes. 

She had flowered in their new home, and actually grown more popular with the media if anything else. She blogged, made appearances, and even though she was growing older she still claimed her share of modeling gigs. Bringing her here was one thing that Alexei could not regret. She was happy in a way she had never been with his father. 

His sister’s lives were very different as well. Their father had been all about them marrying well. Instead here they were more career minded. Lucya had her masters degree in Russian Literature and was teaching at Boston University, Marta was a freelance graphic designer, and Oksana was working her way through Pre-med at Johns Hopkins on her way to a medical degree. Alexei could not imagine any of them would have had that chance if they had stayed under their father’s thumb. 

“You okay, Xi?” Kent asked again, like a chorus.

“Am fine,” Alexei replied, sounding like a broken record. “Thinking too much.” 

“I can tell,” Anya said in a snarky tone. 

“Love me still,” Alexei said. 

“Always, my Alyosha. Always.” She kissed him on the top of the head before taking her own seat at the head of the table. “Eat children. Is very good for us all to be here.” 

Alexei smiled down on his place, feeling minutely lighter. It was good being with them. He took a deep breath, feeling suddenly lighter, before turning his attention to the food on his plate. It didn’t hurt that his mother was an excellent cook, it didn’t hurt at all.


	4. December 2026 - Chorrillana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexei liked Haven House. Kent had volunteered there before and raved about it. They did a lot to help the kids there, gave some of them a safe place they did not have at home. A place to talk to others like themselves, and adults that listened. He wished that he had had a place like that growing up. It might have changed a lot of things. 
> 
> Today though they were leaving the youth center to travel across the city to Thayer Arena.

Alexei liked Haven House. Kent had volunteered there before and raved about it. They did a lot to help the kids there, gave some of them a safe place they did not have at home. A place to talk to others like themselves, and adults that listened. He wished that he had had a place like that growing up. It might have changed a lot of things. 

Today though they were leaving the youth center to travel across the city to Thayer Arena.

“It’s really nice of you to take us skating,” Sabrina said as she plopped down in the seat beside him. He had met her earlier, and she seemed like a good kid. “It’s really nice you are volunteering. I mean. It really is. I was at the center when your husband volunteered.” The girl got all starry-eyed, and Alexei could not blame her for that. He found himself getting starry-eyed often enough. 

“He talks about it a lot. Will probably volunteer this summer. Very busy.” 

“I can imagine,” She whispered. “My mom takes me to games sometimes.” 

“Is fan?” 

“Very big fan,” she said. “Biggest. She’s awesome. She’s been pretty understanding about the whole lesbian thing. My dad not so much.” She scrunched up her nose. “They are divorced.” 

Alexei nodded, he knew how that went. “Very hard. Mine are too. Not so understanding either. Harder when kid, I’m think.” 

“I’ve never been an adult, so maybe?” Sabrina laughed. “Well, I just wanted to say thank you. We do appreciate it, even if some of us are not talky about it.” 

“Not everyone good with words. I’m not this very well.” 

“Oh, yeah. English is hard, man.” She ran a hand through her rainbow colored hair. “Like, the hardest.” 

“Sometimes. Struggle with it.” 

“Well, I think you do a good job.” 

Alexei laughed loudly. “I take as complement then.” 

“You should,” she said imperiously. “Ah...do you mind if I get a picture with you?” 

“No, Don’t mind.” He took her phone, holding it out and took a selfie of them together, and then she took one of them both wearing cat ears with the app she used to take the pic. Alexei laughed. “Good look for both of us.” 

“Yeah.” She smiled, and put it on twitter, tagging him in the process. 

The made it to the arena shortly thereafter. The kids filed out and practically ran inside. It was a group of twenty. Frank, the Falconers’ equipment manager was waiting inside, along with the skates that Alexei had donated for the kids that they were bringing in. 

“Oh, my god. This stuff is for us?” one kid exclaimed as he ruffled through one of the bags waiting for them. 

“Hope you are liking Falconers swag,” Alexei laughed and sat down on the bench and watched Frank help the kids find pairs of skates that would fit them. 

“Oh, wow. We weren’t expecting this,” Sabrina whispered. “Wow. Thank you.” 

“Welcome. Very welcome. Get equipment on. Then we go skate, yes?” 

“Yes,” the kids yelled. 

Alexei put his own skates on and soon they were out on the ice. 

It was a good time, and clinched Alexei’s decision to donate to the center and to the Falconers’ Little Sparrow Program. He hoped that some of the kids might even join. Sabrina and a couple of other kids had a lot of promise.

_/ _X_ \\_

“It’s good to see you, Alexei,” Sara said as Alexei stepped through her door. 

“Hi, Sara. Is good to see you too. Very good day. Spent all yesterday with kids. From Haven House. Was very good. Think will volunteer more. Start program with Little Sparrows. Maybe get kids to play hockey who thought they couldn’t. I’m think this is a good thing. Also, maybe a little guilty thing.” 

“Well, why do you think it is a guilty thing? It sounds like it is a really good idea to me.” She sat down in her customary chair and took out her notebook.

He hummed, trying to find the words. “Is guilty, because I’m know it would make my father very angry. If he knew. Might make it a bit more appealing, but still good thing. Kids were so happy. Got new skates. Good skates. Probably be able to use for a while. Played pick up game with them. Was lots of fun. Met with their parents. So happy too. Just very good experience.” 

“Sounds like it. I think that you should not feel guilty for feeling the way you do. It is okay to be selfish sometimes. Sometimes it is what we need most. Self care is important, Alexei.” 

“Kent says that a lot. He takes good care of me.” 

“You are very lucky then,” Sara said. “It’s good that you have people to care for you.” 

“It is,” Alexei said.

_/ _X_ \\_

The restaurant was empty when they arrived after the game. It had been a good game at least, a win for Alexei’s birthday. 

“I thought it would be nice to just have you all to myself,” Kent said. “As much as I love our girls the house isn’t really quiet, and I just. I want to give this to you.” 

“Kenyushka...” 

Kent laughed, “Yeah I know. Sue me. I’m a hopeless romantic.” 

Alexei snickered. “You worst.” 

“And you are the best. Happy birthday, baby.”

They were greeted when they stepped into the main hall of Alexei’s favourite Russian restaurant: ‘Kuznetsov’s’. “Is good to see you,” Mikhail the restaurant's owner said. “Starting to become tradition, yes?” 

“Maybe a little bit,” Kent admitted. 

“Yes, is good thing. We get your food ready. Come sit. Sit, sit. We bring everything out,” Mikhail said. 

“Thank you.” Alexei sat down in his chair in the middle of the empty restaurant. They had done this last year as well, but it was not so late at night, and they had not been alone. All of Alexei’s sisters had gone with them, and his mother as well. It had been a nice family dinner. This was something else entirely. 

“Always welcome, Alyosha. You know you are our favourite.” 

Alexei laughed at that. “You are my favourite too.” He couldn't hold back a grin. He loved this place, and these people, and this neighborhood. 

He was still smiling when they brought out the borscht, pelmeni, and finally beef stroganoff.

They ate quietly, their legs tangled together under the table. “Love you, Kenny.” 

“I love you too, Xi. So much. I just. I don’t have the words for how much I love you, and how lucky I am to have you in my life.” 

“I think you say well enough,” Alexei whispered.

“Maybe. I feel like I don’t say it enough.” He grasped Alexei’s hand across the table. “I’m proud to have you in my life.” 

“You are too much, Kenny.” 

Kent laughed, the sound made Alexei shiver. “I’m so extra.” 

“One word for it.” Alexei turned his attention to the food on his plate, finishing it off with a typical hockey player’s appetite. 

They brought out apple pirozhky for desert. Alexei tucked into that as well. It made him think of his childhood. A wave of homesickness crashed over him, but the longing was gone as soon as it came. Providence was home now. Wherever Kent and there kids were was home. “Thank you, Котенок.” 

Kent took his hand across the table. “Glad we won tonight.” 

“Worst understatement.” 

“I know, but I really am. I have good feelings about this year. I would kinda like to go out on top.” Kent looked down at their joined hands. “Not sure how that is going to go.” 

“Me either. Trying not to think about it. Will miss you so much.” 

“I’ll still be here.” 

“But not on ice. Will be weird,” Alexei scrunched up his nose. “Never really considered it.”

Kent gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “It will be, but we will get through it. We’ve gotten through worse, baby.” His other hand went to his neck and the ugly scar still there. “We can do this.” 

“I’m know, Kenyushka. Really. Just a lot right now.” He opened his mouth, and tried to find the words. English was so hard sometimes. _”I’m sorry, Kenny. Very sorry. It’s hard sometimes. With everything.”_ Alexei took in a deep breath. “I’m being sorry. This is not being the best time to talk about this. I’m know. Should be happy time.” 

“You don’t have to be happy all the time, Xi.”

Alexei looked up at the patterned ceiling tiles. They were each like little works of art. He looked up at it, concentrating until he had some control over his emotions. “I’m sorry. Is too much. I’ll be better.” 

They finished off their food slowly and Alexei had even calmed himself down again by the time their slices of cake arrived. “So far out of meal plan,” Alexei said with a roll of his eyes.

_/ _X_ \\_

The week of Christmas found them on their bye week. Alexei closed his eyes and leaned heavily against Parse. He had taken a Xanax before they had boarded the charter flight. “Not feel good, Kenyushka.” 

“I know baby. Just rest. We will be there before you know it.” 

He hated the small planes. They were somehow a million times worse than their larger compatriots. No one else paid any mind to it. The girls were happy enough to color in the books the Kent had bought them a few days before. The youngest children slept through the flight. Their kids were good, and the nannies were amazing at keeping them occupied. 

He drifted in and out of sleep, finally waking up with a jolt as they landed. 

“Wake up, Xi.” 

“I’m up,” Alexei grumbled. He rubbed at his eyes. 

“You don’t look like you are even awake.” Kent gave a put upon sigh, and still managed to wrestle Alexei out of the seat. They made it out of the plane once it had landed, along with their herd of kids. The car service that Kent had ordered was already waiting on the tarmac. 

“So tired,” Alexei moaned, making the girls all giggle. 

“Don’t be a baby,” Kent chirped. 

“Don’t be a baby!” Aleks echoed and giggled. She giggled as Alexei scooped her up, and strapped her down in the booster seat. 

They managed to wrangle the rest of the kids into their seats, and head out. Alexei watched the scenery out the window fly by. He zoned out as Kent gave the driver directions and got them to their destination. 

The ground was covered in a dusting of snow at the cabin. They girls ran through it, screaming in delight. They didn’t usually make it up to Halifax for winter, not since the girls were born. 

Alexei watched them run around and squeal. 

Kent hefted up Pete. Her nose peaked out between her scarf and her hat. “God, you are getting heavy, squirt,” Kent said. “Come on, you monsters. Let’s get going.” 

The door swung open, and the housekeeper gave them a smile. “I’ve got the fire going. Good to see you all.” 

“Good to see you too, Beth,” Kent said. He sat Pete down as soon as he stepped inside. Alexei scooped her back up, and kissed her cold nose until she was squealing. “Bad Papa! Bad,” she howled.

“Such brat,” Alexei said. “How I’m raise such a child?” 

“Ppppaaapppaaa,” Pete whined and wiggled until he let her go. 

Alexei finally put her down. “So much easier when she wasn’t talking yet.” 

Kent snorted and bumped up against Alexei. He wrapped his arm around his waist and leaned in. “It really wasn’t.” 

“I know. I remember.” 

“I’ve got lunch ready in the kitchen,” Beth announced, interrupting Alexei before he got into a good mope about the kids growing up too fast. She and her husband both lived in the little guest house they had built behind the rink. 

“You are such a lifesaver,” Kent said. “I mean it.” 

Beth laughed. “Perhaps. Henry let the ice crew in this morning. Should be nice and ready for you too.” 

“Good. Skate always good,” Alexei agreed as he was pushed into the kitchen by Kent. They managed to get Pete into her highchair, and the girls all readily enough claimed a seat at the table in the kitchen. 

Beth squinted at them. “So, a little bird told me you were adopting another.” 

Alexei found himself shrugging. “You talk to Brigit? Worse busybody.”

“She keeps you all in line. I wouldn't complain too much,” Beth said. 

“She does, and we are,” Kent finally said while he was putting together sandwiches for the girls from the fixings that Beth had left out on island. 

“Well, I for one am happy for you,” She said. She moved around the counter, helping Kent get the plates ready and sat them in front of the girls.

“Thanks Beth.” 

“So, any request for dinner?” She asked as she sat down at the table with them, eating her own sandwich. She, like the rest of the people that worked for them were pretty close to being family. 

“Spaghetti!” Aleks yelled around a mouthful of food. 

“Grilled cheese,” Sveta said at the same time. 

Cat shrugged, “I’d rather have cheesy noodles. Like you made last time.”

“Cake,” Tanya added helpfully.

Kent rolled his eyes at his eyes. “I think chili, and maybe grilled cheese would be best. With noodles. And cake for dessert.” 

“Sounds doable. How about...I take the girls with me to the store, and give you a little time to yourselves,” Beth offered. 

“Be my guest,” Kent said. “You know we always appreciate it.”

“I know. You make my job very easy.” They ate the rest of the meal catching up with each other, and eventually Beth left with the children. 

“How are you holding up?” Kent asked gently. 

“I’m fine,” Alexei whispered. He looked up at Kent, and gave him a little smile. 

“You are the worst liar,” Kent said. He kissed him gently. “Want to go upstairs and make out like teenagers?” 

“Never say no to that,” Alexei said and pulled Kent into his lap, kissing him thoroughly.

_/ _X_ \\_

“So many pieces,” Alexei grumbled from where he sat on the floor. He worked on the top piece of the tree while Kent worked on putting together the bottom. “Why we not have people come in and put up, like Bob?” 

“Because we want the girls to decorate it, and we want to make memories, you dork.” 

“No, you dork. Worst dork. Horrible,” Alexei grumbled. 

It was another twenty minutes before they got the tree up in one piece. It was huge, towering over even Alexei, but it still did not hit the ceiling in the living room. 

“See, that wasn’t so bad,” Kent said. He crossed his arms over his chest and admired his work. “Pretty damn good.” 

“So much work.” Alexei looked up at it. “Girls will like it though.” 

“Yeah, they will,” Kent agreed. 

At that moment the girls were in the kitchen painting bulbs to hang on the tree. It was becoming a bit of a tradition. They had the decorations that they had made packed away in another box. They had all planned to decorate the tree later that night. Alexei dragged out the tree skirt and draped it around the bottom of the tree.

“Looks good, Xi.”

“I’m know. Looks very good.” He looked down at his watch and grimaced. “Guests get here soon.” These days it was easier to plan get togethers. So many of their friends had retired. “Foxtrot and Reedy here in a bit.” 

“Yeah, I know.” 

“They said they would pick up Gav on their way,” Alexei added. “Stupid sponsors. Stupid time to make commercial. Should have said no and flew up with us.” 

“He is an adult, you know. He can make his own choices,” Kent said. He wrapped his arms around Alexei, and pulled him towards the couch. 

They sat down together, curled up against each other. “I’m know he’s adult, but...” 

“I know babe. You need your family close right now. How are you feeling?” 

Alexei let his head flop back against the cushion. “Is okay. Better today maybe?” 

“That’s good. I mean, really it is. I worry about you a lot. We all do. I know things have been hard. We will have a good Christmas though. I promise. All our friends and family are coming. You mom is going to be here in a few days, and Cros and Geno will get here tomorrow. You can commiserate with him. We all know how much you like doing that.” 

“Ovi declined.” 

“Well, he has his own shit going on. Last I heard they were trying to get him to retire again. He mentioned a possible trade.” 

Alexei’s hand clenched against the leather of the couch. “Is not good, Kenyushka.” 

“I know, babe.” Kent rested his head against Alexei’s shoulder. “I’m sorry things are crazy.” 

Alexei raised his other hand to Kent’s hair, and threaded his fingers through the silky strands. “Don’t know what I’m going to do when you retired.” 

“We’ll make it through. As I said we’ve made it through worse.” 

“Made it through better too. Maybe should retire too,” Alexei said. His calloused fingers massaged Kent’s scalp, making him moan. 

“We both know you aren’t ready yet.” 

Alexei hummed. “Maybe.” 

Kent tilted his head to look at Alexei. “You feeling okay? Honestly?”

Alexei bit his lip. “I’m Skype Sara tomorrow. Not feeling best, Котенок. Not feeling worst either. Honest. Just...maybe things still hard. I’m hate feeling like this, and will do best not to drag things down for you.” 

“You don’t have to pretend like you are happy, Xi. Never.” 

“I’m not. Really. Just hard, Kenny. Very hard. We not talk about this now, maybe?” His accent was thicker than normal and he pulled away from Kent. “Let’s go see if the girls are done. Yes?” 

“If you want,” he agreed.

Alexei hoisted himself off of the couch, and pulled Kent up. He stole a kiss when they were on their feet again. “Sorry I’m so grouchy. Not mean to be.” 

“I know, baby. I know.” He offered his hand, and smiled when Kent took it, lacing their fingers together. 

The girls were all gathered around the table. Someone had laid down a drop cloth on the floor, which seemed fortuitous to Alexei. The girls’ clothes would be a loss, and they all had paint smeared on their faces, and hands. 

“Hi, Daddy,” Cat waved. “Lookit the things we made.” She pointed at the trays of painted bulbs on the counter. “Pretty, right?” 

“Very pretty,” Alexei said. He lifted her out of her chair despite the wet paint on her clothes. “All my girls were busy.” 

“Very busy,” Aleks said. “Busiest, papa. We made a lot of things.” 

Alexei lifted up each of the glass bulbs, admiring them. Some had splashes of color inside. They were bright jewel-tones that swirled round each other. Others were painted on with the date, and little childish renditions of Santa Claus, reindeer, snowmen and other Christmas themes. “Love so much.” He beamed down at his daughters. “Very good.” 

“They look really good,” Kent agreed. “As soon as they dry we can hang them on the tree. While we are waiting why don’t we put the garland, lights, and the ornament we have on it. Okay?” 

“Okay, Daddy!” They yelled. Their daughters were so good. Alexei could not (and did not want to) suppress the pride he felt in them. 

Kent lead the way into the living room, moving over to the old record player. As much as he loved pop music he still had a softspot for the oldies. Alexei watched him flip through the vinyl on the shelf and pulled out _A Charlie Brown Christmas._ Alexei was not surprised. They usually started with that, and moved on through their catalog of Christmas vinyl. 

The girls sang along at the top of their voices while they rooted through the boxes of decorations. 

Alexei sat back watching them for several minutes; his heart swelling. He loved his family so much.

_/ _X_ \\_

The guests started arriving the next day, and before they knew it they had a houseful. The Malkin-Crosbys arrived early; their kids running in before them like they lived there. It was typical enough. 

“Hi Mr. Mashkov!,” Spencer and Nikita ran through and then up the stairs. Their parents came in more sedately.

“Kenny is in the kitchen. Could probably use help,” Alexei said. He watched Geno roll his eyes, but they went on ahead. They would be gossiping soon, and Alexei didn’t really have the patience for that at the moment. He waited for the other guests. Gave Bittle and Jack each a hug when they came in the door. 

“How are you holding up?” Jack asked. 

“Is fine.” Alexei shrugged. “Fine as can be expected.” 

“Well, let us know if you need anything,” Bittle said. “I’m going to go make sure they aren’t burning anything in the kitchen.”

“Yes, go supervise. Jack and Laurent keep me company.” 

Bittle picked up their little girl, Alice, and balanced her on his hip. She looked so much like Eric. “Alice and I will keep them in line. Don’t worry.” He gave Alexei a quick hug before heading off to put things in order. 

“You really okay?” Jack asked again. 

“Promise.” 

They didn’t have much longer to wait before the rest of their guests arrived: Kent’s mother and sister, Alexei’s mother and his own sisters, Foxtrot and Reedy along with their kids and Gavriil arrived last. As far as their gatherings went it was the smallest they had had in a long time.

“Papa!” Gavriil exclaimed as he barreled in through the door, nearly knocking Alexei over. “I missed you!” 

Alexei hugged him back. “I missed you too. It’s only been three days though.” 

“Three long days,” Gavriil pulled an irritated face. “Photo shoots, the worst.” He wrinkled his nose. “Not even sure why they want me.” 

Alexei rolled his eyes. “Thank you for picking him up,” he said to Foxtrot. “Was very helpful. May never have seen him again if left on his own.” 

Gavriil poked him in the ribs. “Worst.” 

“Nope, best father. Very best.” He ruffled Gavriil’s hair. “Now go help Kent. He’s making a mess in the kitchen.” 

“Bittle here?” He asked. 

“Yeah, Bittle is here,” Alexei said. 

“There is no hurry then,” Foxtrot said. “Bittle won’t let them catch the kitchen on fire again.’ 

Gavriil squinted at him. “It was just that one time.” 

“Am sure one time time was more than enough,” Alexei said.

_/ _X_ \\_

Dinner had been amazing. Alexei wasn’t surprised by that, not with Bittle in charge. Alexei was so full that he could burst, and had not wanted to go out to skate when everyone else filed out to the rink. 

Foxtrot hung back after everyone left. “You doing okay?” 

“Everyone keeps asking that,” Alexei said mulishly. “I’m being fine.” 

“Yeah. I don’t know it. I honestly don’t. You know...I’ve not been close to my family for years. They didn’t exactly accept my relationship with any of them.” He took a deep breath. “My father died a few years ago. It was hard. We had had words before he died. It was hard. So---so if you ever want to talk. Well, I have a willing ear.” 

Alexei wrung his hands together. “Thank you. Means a lot.” 

“Hey, man, I know. We are all there for you. I honestly know it’s rough sometimes. All of it. Fathers, and fuck retiring. That was hard.” He squinted at Alexei. “I never really thought I would leave the Aces. I dunno. I thought I would be there until I retired. There with Reedy. Only then I wasn’t, and we were so far away. It was a real dick move by the owners, you know?” 

“I’m know, Foxtrot. Kent was mad for months. Missed you both. Missed you so much.” 

“Honestly, getting away wasn’t a bad thing. I’m happy now. Reedy is happy. He likes his job, and I like staying at home with the kids. It’s not a bad gig. I like the charity work. Kent might surprise you both; I guess that is what I’m trying to say.” 

“Always such helper,” Alexei teased. 

“Well, you got me pinned, big guy. I---I’m serious though.” 

Alexei slung an arm over his shoulder. “I’m appreciate it. Maybe I’m call you about it some time.” 

Foxtrot smiled up at him. “Yeah. Sure. You should do that.” 

“Foods ready, y’all get your butts in here,” Bittle yelled from the doorway of the kitchen. “Hurry up.” 

“You heard the man,” Foxtrot said. “Let’s go.”

_/ _X_ \\_

It was late in the night before most of their guests left. Jack, Bittle and their family as well as all of the Mashkovs and Parsons suck around for the night. Kent and Alexei made sure all of the kids were in bed before they started to get the tree ready. They piled the presents that they had hidden around the tree. 

Not long after midnight they woke up the kids and watched them run down stairs, squealing with joy. 

It made Alexei’s heart ache dully. He wanted these memories and to be the best dad that he could hope to be.


	5. January 2027 - Sag Aloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent always liked to fuck with Kane when they played the Hawks, or even when they ended up on the same team for the World Cup. It wasn’t exactly something that Alexei even felt like he could discourage if he wanted to. 
> 
> “Hey old man? You still playing? I thought they would have bought you out by now,” Kent said as they skated into the first faceoff. “I mean, how are you even on the first line still?” 
> 
> Kane just glared back, and Kent’s words did not carry very far. Not with the wind whipping against them.

Kent always liked to fuck with Kane when they played the Hawks, or even when they ended up on the same team for the World Cup. It wasn’t exactly something that Alexei even felt like he could discourage if he wanted to. 

“Hey old man? You still playing? I thought they would have bought you out by now,” Kent said as they skated into the first faceoff. “I mean, how are you even on the first line still?” 

Kane just glared back, and Kent’s words did not carry very far. Not with the wind whipping against them. 

“I’ve heard better chirps on a dead bird. Fucker you are nearly as old as I am,” Kane grumbled back. 

Alexei groaned behind them all. _“Will you all just shut the fuck up and play?”_

Kent faced ahead, grinning. “Whatever butterskates.” 

Even Jack was rolling his eyes before the puck dropped. He got the puck to Kent, and he skittered down the ice, sinking it in on a one-timer. Alexei, Jack, and Patch hit Kent at nearly the same time. They yelled loudly, hitting the boards and laughing as they broke apart. 

“You’re a terrible hockey player, Kane,” Kent trilled as he shouldered past him and high-fived the guys along the bench, taking his own space. 

The next line was up, and they held their ground despite the puck skittering off in ways it would not have if they had been inside. The wind made it unpredictable. 

The ‘Hawks scored at the end of the first, and Tictoc sunk one in for the Falconers at the beginning of the second.

Kent was nearly jittering out of his seat on the bench every time it was his line’s turn to get back on the ice. 

The chirping didn’t stop, no matter how hard Toews glared at him. Kent just chirped away. “Awe, com’on, smile Toews. It’s not the first time you lost on home ice, and it won’t be the last.” 

Toews, unlike Kane, was an expert at ignoring Kent. He had years of practice after all, and had perfected it. Nothing got under his skin. “Shut the fuck up, Parson.” 

He won that face off, but it didn’t stop Kent from slew footing Kane, sending him sliding across the ice. 

Kane picked himself up, face red. “Fuck you, Parson.” 

Kent skated past, not bothering to hide the laughter on his lips as the whistle blew. The ref was on him in a moment. “To the box, Parson.” 

“Whatever, man.” Kent flipped Kane off as he was carted towards the box. “Come on.” Kent grabbed Alexei as the Ref was pulling him towards the box. “Be Malkin to my Crosby.” 

“Fuck off, Parse. Not taking any stupid penalties for you,” Alexei hissed back. “Fuck you.”

Kent laughed as he was pulled away and pushed into the Sin Bin. He waved at Alexei, looking anything but remorseful for slew footing Kane, or the “Two minutes for tripping” that the ref announced. 

One minute later Alexei was chilling in the box with Kent. Two minutes for high sticking. “You are the worst,” he muttered, sitting as far away from Kent as humanly possible. “Horrible. We lose game I’m throw you in pool.” 

“The pool is drained, Xi.” 

“I’m fucking know that.” 

“Ouch,” Kent laughed, knowing Alexei was the farthest thing from serious. “You are such a pigeon.” Kent laughed harder. “This is great. Oh, my fucking god. This is the best. The only thing that would have made it better would have been if you had kept that stupid ski-mask on.” 

“I’m not pigeon. You’re pigeon. What that even mean?” Alexei glared at him. “You give worst chirps, Parse. Horrible.” 

Kent winked at him and then was on his way out of the box, leaving Alexei glaring at his back. 

Alexei was out a minute later, and headed for the bench. The minutes ticked down, and then they were heading to the locker room as the period ended. 

Jack was off the ice last as he always was. 

“Fuck, it’s cold out there,” Kent complained. He was shedding his shirt and equipment as he walked inside, and threw them into a pile in front of his box. He took his skates off and nearly ran to the shower. 

“Just going to be colder wet,” Alexei yelled after him. ‘You idiot,’ went unsaid. 

Alexei watched him run off, and come back ten minutes later. He was dripping wet, and covered in several towels. Kent used yet another towel to dry off his hair. 

“So stupid,” Alexei said. 

“I’m gross,” Kent grumbled as he pulled on his pads and under armour.

“Always.” 

“Fuck you. I meant sweatier than usual.” 

Alexei pulled on a clean sweater. “So gross and sweaty. Don’t know why. Sitting pretty in penalty box whole time. So lazy today.”

“So lazy today,” Kent mimicked. “Wow. You are on a roll, tater tot.” 

“Just be glad we don't have to do media today,” Alexei said. His eyes flickered over to Jack, who looked both annoyed and drawn. 

Time ticked off too quickly, and soon enough they were heading back out to the bench. They were still up one point at the beginning of the third. They gained another point in the first three minutes, sunk in by Hoffsey from the fourth line. 

Alexei could almost feel the frustration coming off of the Hawks. To lose on home ice; considering they had lost the last one as well it was doubly painful he was sure. It only seemed to make the Falconers more determined. 

The game was still 2-1 in favour of the Falconers in the last few minutes of the third period, right up until Alexei swung around the back of the net, sinking the puck into the net just as the last minute ticked off taking their lead up to 3-1. There was one last face off, which ended in a game of keep-away from the Hawks as the time ticked off and the buzzers sounded. The crowd booed. Alexei couldn't really blame them. They were wanting to see a win on Wrigley field by the other home team. 

They didn’t stick around to savour their victory. They hurried off to the locker room. “We going out?” Kent bumped against him as they walked towards the building.

“If you want. Sure.” 

Kent gave him a brilliant smile, and it lasted for just a moment until they were back to being Tater and Parse, not Kenny and Xi. Sometimes it was hard to keep a certain separation to it all, but they would head out soon and they wouldn't have to worry about any of that. 

Alexei pulled off his uniform, leaving it at his locker. He hurried through his shower routine,and was pulling his game day suit back on by the time Kent made his way back into the locker room, hair dripping from his own shower. 

“Think Chicago is ready for us?” Kent laughed. 

“I’m not being so sure,” Alexei said. “Probably not.” He reached out to ruffle Kent’s hair. “Get dressed. We go out? Yes?” 

Kent took his time, finally pulling on his own suit. “Com’on, Xi. Let’s go. It’s New Year's Day. I’m sure we can find a good place to eat and celebrate.” 

“Is best holiday,” Alexei agreed. They bumped shoulders as they headed out, once the Uber that Kent had ordered arrived. It was weird for them to go out like this, without the kids, and on a day they normally celebrated with their family. They had two days off, which would be filled with family and more presents when they got home. 

Kent scooted close to him in the back of the car, leaning in. “Good game. That hook.” He snickered. 

“Worst.” 

“No, it really was the best. It was fun.” 

Alexei looked down at him. “So weird. Oddest idea of fun.” 

“Mmmm...it’s why you love me. I’m the best, and I have the best ideas.” He smiled up at Alexei, and it was like the years fell away for a moment. “I don’t think I mention it often enough, but I’m glad we get to play together. I’m lucky to have you.” 

“Yes.” 

Kent snorted, and looked out the window of the car. 290 was still busy, even on New Year’s. “We are almost there anyways. I made reservations at Black Swan. Bought the whole fucking place out.” 

“So romantic,” Alexei said. 

“Damn straight.” 

It was still daylight when they were dropped off at the curb. Kent grabbed Alexei’s hand and led him into the dim interior. It was empty, save for the wait staff. It had always been Alexei’s favourite place for them to go when they were in Chicago. This had not even been the first time that they had bought the restaurant out. Alexei had celebrated two of his birthdays in this very place. It never changed much in the ten years they had been going. It had the same dim lighting, and the same dark paneling. 

They ate mostly in silence when the waiter brought their food out. It was punctuated by Alexei sighing until Kent huffed. “Really, Xi?” 

“But Team,” Alexei whined. “Miss us on New Years.” 

“Oh my god! You are the actual worst.” He rolled his eyes, even as he hopped into group text and let all of the boys know where they were. 

“Happy?” Kent asked. “I try to make grand gesture and then...I swear. You really don’t have a romantic bone in your body.” 

“You’d rather spend it with family, too. Plus we see Gav, and we all call our girls. Is best New Years.” 

“Yeah. I guess.” 

“Is. You see, Kenyushka.” He leaned over the table and gave Kent a kiss on his forehead, and then his cheek. “I need this, okay?” 

“Oh. Well...okay.” 

“Thank you.” Alexei sat back in his seat. He pulled out his own phone to check the group chat. “You’re good husband.” 

Kent wrinkled his nose. “Yeah, I try.” 

Alexei gave him a warm smile. For the first time in weeks it chased the gloom away. “You are. More than try. Just are, Kenny. Very luck to have you.” 

Kent rolled his eyes at that. “Whatever, Xi.” 

It wasn’t long before the guys came running in. Gavriil first. He came bounding in and almost bowled Alexei over with an enthusiastic hug. Alexei hugged him back, feeling warm and thankful that they had been the ones that George had thought to billet him. He was so far from the scared rookie that they had taken under their wings, and into their family. 

Gavriil kissed him sloppily on each of his cheeks. “Good New Years, Yes?” 

“Better, now that you are here. You call girls with us later?”   
Gavriil rolled his eyes, nearly mimicking Kent. “Sisters expect me to call, duh.” 

“Wow,” Kent laughed, and then pulled Gavriil into a hug and held on like he had not seen him in weeks rather than a few hours at most. “You are such a brat.” 

“Learn from best,” Gavriil chirped.

It wasn’t long before the rest of the team filed in. The wait staff pushed several chairs together and they all sat around, eating dinner, and then after dinner drinks. 

“This was a good idea,” Jack said. He sat beside Kent, a smile on his face. 

“It was Xi’s idea. I was just trying to have a romantic dinner for us, ya know?” 

“This might be better though,” Jack said. “I really think it is.” 

“Team bonding.” Alexei bumped against Kent, and threw an arm around his shoulder. “I’m have best ideas.” 

“Probably,” Kent finally said. He finally smile. “Yeah. You usually do.” 

More people filed in after dinner was eaten, and it turned into a full blown party. Someone broke out the sparklers, and turned up the music. Alexei knew Kent was going to have such a big bill for all of it, but he didn’t seem to care. 

Alexei, Kent and Gav even managed to sneak off to the back room, and call the girls before their bedtime. They all squeezed together so they could FaceTime with the girls, and wished them a happy new year. 

“You guys are ridiculous,” Sanya had said. 

“We love you too!” Parse had said, not to be put down. 

“We love you!” the triplets had said. 

Tanyusha hid her face in Sanya’s shirt and cried. “I think it’s time for bed,” Sanya sighed on the other end. “Have a good New Year’s boys. Be careful.” 

The call ended, and eventually they went back to join the party. Kent drank enough that he was listing against Alexei’s side by the time the new year was rolling around. Alexei didn’t drink a drop, and the next morning he got up early to talk to Sara. Somewhere along the line she had suggested he invite Vasily to visit, and to Alexei’s surprise he had accepted enthusiastically.  
Alexei had been excited to see him at first, and then nerves had set in a few days before the visit was planned. 

“I think you have this, Alexei,” Sara had said. “And if you have any other concerns you know you can call me any time.” 

“I’m know. Still, is very hard. Never thought any of them would want to come here. Not with how things were, and how---how things went.” He knew what the media in Russia said about him, not that he would ever admit it to Parse. 

Sara had just smiled at him across the Skype connection. “I promise I will be there if you need anything.” 

“Thank you.” 

“There is never any need to thank me, Alexei. I am just as committed to this as you are. We will get you there.”

_/ _X_ \\_

Kent and Alexei both slept on the plane ride home. Gavriil was the one that drove them home when they landed. “So stupid. Why you stay up so late?” 

“Got a pass on curfew,” Kent argued. 

“So stupid. Nearly slept through alarm. Take stupid penalty during game. So worst,” Gavriil grumbled the whole drive home. “I’m tell Mama Mashkova.” 

“I’m sure she watched the game,” Kent said dryly. “Besides, she is busy running errands for tonight.”

“Could be helping if not so bad,” Gavriil grumbled. “Leave Mama to run all errands.” 

“Not true,” Kent said. “My mother is picking up Vasily from the airport, and Jen is picking up someone.” 

“Who?” Gavriil paused in his diatribe.

“Parse not know,” Alexei said. The sleepy grin that inched onto his face told everyone what he thought of **that**. “Someone she dating. Such big surprise.” 

“Yeah, whatever. Shut it.” 

“So much love,” Alexei said, and then yawned loudly. “So much. Car bursting with it.” 

“Nope, I think that is just nervous energy,” Kent said. He grimaced. “Not looking forward to meeting who-the-fuck-ever Jen is bringing home.”

Alexei just hummed. “What matters if she happy?” He ran his finger along the bottom seal of the window, picking at the rubber. “I’m not think it matter much at all what we think.” 

Kent set back into the plush leather, and let his seat tilt back. Alexei didn’t blame him. Gavriil’s driving usually made him a bit green, and that was coming from someone who drove around as if they thought they were running the Grand Prix circuit. 

Alexei leaned against the door. “Mama should get home about the time we do. Very nervous. Haven’t seen Vasily in years.” He had been surprised that his cousin had even suggest the visit. It was chancy. “I’m worried.” 

“About his safety?” Kent’s face looked pinched. “Yeah. I am too.” They still got hate mail. Not that Kent opened it, but his assistant went through them, and reported back, so he had a gist of what was coming in. “Sometimes I expect things to cool down.” 

“You know, probably never will,” Alexei mumbled. “Sorry.” 

“Yeah, don’t.” Kent leaned over the arm of the passenger seat to level a glare at Alexei where he sat in the back. “I realize you are having a hard time. But seriously, don’t say shit like that. Don’t say you're sorry, and don’t fucking act like I should be sorry we got together.” 

“But Kenny. Made things so much harder for you. Nearly got you killed.” 

“Yeah. It was my choice to. So stop. I love you. I love our kids. I even fucking love living with your stupid ass in Providence, so shut the fuck up about it.” He sat back in his seat with a plop. “Sorry, Gav.” 

Gav shrugged in the driver’s seat. “Kent probably right, papa.” he didn’t look away from the road.

Alexei shrugged, and just looked back out the window. “Yeah. Sorry. I’m shouldn’t. Maybe. Not good time for me.” 

The rest of the ride home was quiet. Alexei just let his head fall back, and he closed his eyes. They were home soon enough, surprisingly safe and sound. They piled out of the car. Somehow they had made it back to the house before anyone else. It was a small miracle. Alexei pulled Kent off to take a shower, and Gav did the same in his own bathroom. They were clean and in new clothes by the time everyone arrived back at the house. 

“Alexei, get down here,” his mother yelled. 

Vasily was much as Alexei remembered, just as tall has he was, and fair where Alexei was dark. “Cousin, is good to see you,” He pulled Alexei into a hug without hesitation. “So good. Watch as many of your games as I can. So proud of how far you have come.” 

“We all are,” Kent said coming up behind Alexei. “I’m Kent.” 

Vasily nodded, and took Kent’s hand. “Good to meet. Met your little ones at the airport, and your mother Kent.” His eyes widened. “She drop me off and say going to pick up groceries.” 

“They are a lot,” Kent agreed. He lead them all into the living room, pulling Alexei along and settling him down on the couch. He sat down beside him and took Alexei’s hand in his own. “We are very glad to have you as a guest. We got tickets to the game on Friday, if you would like to go.” 

“Yes. I would like that very much. I have things for you too.” He bit his lip. “Pictures of family. Things you might want. Maybe.” He ducked his head. “I am so sorry that things have gone as they have, but you seem very happy.” 

Alexei pursed his lips. “I’m have good life here. Very good. Is not something I regret, if that what you ask.” He was almost surprised that the words rang true. As much as he had pined for his homeland, it was not really home any longer. “I’m happy here.” 

“Good, good. Always hoped you would be. I don’t think you would be at home. Things are not so good, I guess. Worse than before.” He let out a deep sigh. It wasn’t long before he fished through his luggage and pulled out the photo albums that he had promised. THey all gathered around, looking through them. Kent gave them their space, and Alexei was not sure if he was glad for it or not. The photos of family members that he had not seen for ten years, and others he had never met made his heart feel heavy. It did not make him want to go back to Russia, and that was also somewhat of a surprise. 

“I think that is enough for today,” Mrs. Mashkova announced. “I’m going to start dinner. Go get your husband, Alexei. 

Kent’s mother came through the door shortly after. “Come help me put this stuff away,” she said and commandeered Alexei and Kent to help her. Kent took one look at the car full of food and swore. “What in the actual hell, mother.” 

“We have guests.” 

Kent took a deep breath. “We could have taken care of this.” 

She waved her hand. “Obviously you were busy.” 

It foot them five trips in and out to clear out the van, and longer still to tuck everything away. “What is this even for?” Kent said. 

“Your sister will be here in a bit, and you have your own guest. I figured we could have a dinner together tonight, and do not look at me like that, Kent.” 

“Fine. You do what you want. Just know you are not roping me into whatever you think this is.” 

“Is family dinner, Kenyshka. Don’t be such spoiled sport. What Jen say?” Alexei poked him in the side. 

“Play nice.” Kent poked him back. 

 

“Am always nice,” Alexei said. “Always. Now be nice and help Mama Parson.” 

Kent waved him off. “Whatever, Xi.” Alexei watched him go off to the kitchen, and headed over to the playroom himself. He leaned in the door and watched the girls charm the pants off of Vasily. They did that with most people they met. His daughters were certainly something. 

Aleks got up from there she had been colouring on the floor. “Папочка. I missed you.” She stood beside him and grabbed his hand.” 

“Missed you too, baby. Very much.” He smiled down at him. 

“Sanya let us watch the game last yesterday. It looked cold.” She looked up at him. Her eyes were the same soft brown as a deer’s.

“Was pretty cold. I’m not think you enjoy it much.” 

She wrinkled her nose. “Glad you’re home.” 

“Glad to be home too. Very much. Always miss,” he said gently.

_/ _X_ \\_

Jen came home soon, with David Bishop on her arm. Kent was shocked to see a former teammate with his sister. The Aces were all good guys, but not for his sister. Alexei only rolled his eyes when he said as much. 

“Parse worry about others too much. Maybe worry about new daughter, and surrogate. Maybe call doctor for status of last check up?” 

Kent scowled at that. Their schedule that season had made them miss far more appointments than he’d have liked. With the other kids they’d made nearly all of them. It was frustrating, and more so with how busy they had been this time around. Their surrogate, Ann, seemed to take it in stride. She was history student at Samwell. She lived on campus, and they were going to pay off her education there. It was already put back in a trust for her, and she seemed happy with the arrangement. 

“Be nice, Jen,” Alexei admonished. “Is lot on our plates right now.” It came out far more terse than he would ever say. 

She rolled her eyes, then dragged David along. “When don’t you?” 

“Yes, that is us,” Alexei said. He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. “All the troubles.” 

Jen cackled; she elbowed David. “See. See what I mean.” 

“Yeah. I get it.” 

Eventually their mothers herded them all to the dining room. Alexei sat beside Vasily and showed him the rest of the photos he had brought with him; which lead to Alexei dragging out his netbook and showing his collection of the children’s baby pictures, summer vacations, and even the photos from their Stanley Cup win.

He didn’t seem to mind. Quite the opposite. They were still sitting at the table long past the time everyone else had fled.

 _“You are very lucky. Family that loves you here. I think you’ve made a good life for yourself, cousin,”_ Vasily said. The sat side by side at the table. _“I’m glad you invited me.”_

 _“I’m glad you wanted to make the trip,”_ Alexei said. He found himself smiling. “I’m very glad,” he continued on in English. “Very, very.”

Eventually, Alexei grabbed the ‘good’ vodka from out of the freezer and poured them each a glass. It wasn’t long before David and Jennifer joined them. 

“What’s up, Xi?” She said. She smiled at him across the table, and nodded to Vasily. “It’s good to meet you, man.” 

“Is good to meet,” Vasily laughed and offered his hand across the table. 

“Not much Jen, just talking to Vasily. It good day for a reunion.” Alexei patted Jen’s hand. “Kent not like your surprise much.” 

David snorted loudly. “Okay. Parser was never one for surprises. So, no, I can’t imagine he’s very happy with us. But---” 

“It’s really none of his business who I date,” Jen finished. 

Alexei shrugged. “I’m just saying.” 

“I know you are, sweetie, and thanks for thinking of me. You really are my favourite brother.” Jennifer laughed a little too loudly. 

“So mean, Jen. So mean.” She looked happier than Alexei had seen her in a long time. “Still love you, though.” 

“Ditto, kiddo.” She leaned against David, and smiled brightly at them all. 

“I’m glad you’re happy. Probably shouldn't mind Kenny. Is just how he is,” Alexei finally said. He leaned back in his chair. “So much seriousness. Maybe we play cards?” 

“Oh, don’t give me that innocent look, Xi. It will be a snowy day in hell before I ever play cards with you again,” Jennifer declared. 

Vasily grinned. “He take your money?” 

“Two hundred and then some. Little liar acts like he doesn’t know the rules, and then proceeds to murder you.” 

“Am sure I’m not know what you mean.” Alexei couldn’t seem to wipe the stupid grin off of his face.

“So, how is baby-watch 2027 going?” David asked.

It was a topic that Alexei was far more comfortable with. “Is good. Surrogate, Ann, very nice. Having twins. Boy and girl, we think.” 

“You guys are either crazy, or brave. I’m not sure which.” David laughed; his eyes crinkled at the corners. 

“Very brave,” Alexei said. “Bravest.” 

“Sure man, maybe you are,” David said. “I’m really happy for you.” 

Alexei ducked his head. He didn’t need anyone to tell him he had a lot to be thankful for. It was, perhaps, far more than he deserved.

_/ _X_ \\_

They had a roadie the week after New Year's, hitting Pittsburgh, Philadelphia, then across to Columbus and ending in Chicago. 

Alexei was running on fumes by the time they got to Columbus. They had won the game against the Pens, only to lose to the Flyers. They had squeaked by with CBJ, winning in overtime. The game had been 0-0 all the way through the third period. 

Kent gave him his space to make his call after the game, as he had for the first two. 

He sat down on his bed in the dimly lit room, and queued up Skype. It wasn’t long before Sara’s face was staring back at him. 

“Good evening, Alexei. How are we doing tonight?” 

“Tired,” he said. “Very, very tired. Hard game. Was pretty close.” He grimaced. 

“Too tired to talk?” 

“No. Is fine. Kent went out to get us food got a half hour for this. Want to talk. Thinking about a lot of things.” He pinched the bridge of his nose as if he was trying to ease away the pain behind his eyes. “Mostly think about Kent today. Told you he’s retiring.” 

“Yes, we have discussed that.” She nodded, and let him go on. 

“Just really feeling it today. I’m not know what that is going to mean to me. Always hockey. Played together for seven years. So long. Guys come and guys go, but my Kenny always there. Few constants, but that was one. Not know how I’m manage after.” 

“Well, let’s start first with a couple of things. What do you want. Are you planning to continue on?” 

He nodded, and looked down at the ugly, floral blanket on the bed. “Not ready to give it up yet. It’s...it’s all I know.” 

“Well, if you aren’t ready then I think that maybe you should start planning for it at least. I would be happy to help you get a plan together when you can come into my office next. We can even bring Kent in if that would help.” 

“Best, Sara. Very much best. I’m have degree, but in History. Not exactly practical,” he mumbled. 

“At least you have a degree. And I know a good career counsellor that we can bring in to help us work through that as well if that is okay with you. I think it might help. We can go over options, and perhaps work that into your therapy plan as well. I know it’s a lot, and you have a lot on your plate, but there is a light at the end of the tunnel. And...Alexei...I feel like you are doing so good. You’ve made so much progress.” 

“Sometimes feels like it. Sometimes not so much. Thank you for talking to me like this. Has helped. Mostly am feeling better, about some things.” 

“I’m glad that you think so, Alexei. I’m really glad.” 

Kent came back not long after, balancing boxes of takeout after he slipped inside. “How’d it go?” 

“Pretty good I’m think. I’m feel better, honestly. What you get?” He closed his laptop and scooted over to make room for Kent.

“Thai. I hope that’s okay. Pad Thai for you.” 

Alexei snorted. “Not on diet plan.” 

“No, but I thought we deserved a treat. I got that fried banana thing that you love. Probably should eat it first...so the ice cream doesn’t melt.” 

Alexei nearly squealed as he grabbed the box. “Best husband!” 

Kent grabbed his own desert box, and dug into it. “You say that a lot.” 

“I’m mean it a lot. Love you, Kenyushka.” He said it between bites. “Love you so, so much.” 

“You love that I got you desert.” 

“That too,” Alexei said. “Also glad you are here.”

“I’m glad you’re here too,” he leaned over and kissed Alexei, tasting of ice cream and honey.

_/ _X_ \\_

They were playing a Thursday home game against the Caps when they got the voicemail. Kent noticed it during the end of the first period, and was nearly vibrating out of his skin when they went out of the locker room for the second period. 

“We need to go,” Kent whined on the bench. 

“No, not yet. We finish game. Then we go,” Alexei said. “Can take hours.” 

Kent groaned, and let his head fall back. “Fuck.” 

“Will be fine, Kenyushka.” 

“Oh my fucking god, my babies are going to be born without me,” Kent moaned right before his line was going onto the ice. Alexei watched him go, and didn’t even bother to hide the way he rolled his eyes. 

“So dramatic,” he said. 

They managed to beat the Caps by sinking a goal in as the last thirty seconds ticked away. 

“I’ve got the press,” Jack said as they headed back to the locker room. “Get the hell out of here.”

They didn’t waste any time. They hurried through their showers, and threw on their clothes, stuffing their suits in their back, heedless of how wrinkled they were. They both pulled on sweats and t-shirts. 

They snuck out the loading dock, and nearly ran to their car. For once Kent didn’t complain about Alexei’s driving; he closed his eyes through the whole drive, muttering a prayer under his breath. 

They made it to the hospital in an hour, and some how managed to make it before either of the twins were born. 

Ann managed a pained smile when they made it into the delivery room. She was covered in sweat, hair plastered to her forehead. “Didn’t think you were going to make it,” she panted. 

“We would have left the game if we had to,” Kent said. He offered his hand. She took it readily enough and squeezed hard enough to him to wince. 

The twins came not long after. Their skin was still damp and ruddy as they were passed over to Kent and Alexei. The doctor had tied off their umbilical cords, and the nurses had given them their first bath, wiping away the blood and fluids. Their pale blonde hair was nearly white as it dried, lighter even than Kent’s. 

“Beautiful,” Alexei said, holding the warm bundle close to his chest, skin on skin. “So beautiful.” 

“So...what are you naming them?” Kent asked. “I mean...it is your turn.” 

Alexei hummed, and looked down at their children. Sanya and their mothers would be bringing the girls soon to get the first glance of their new siblings in the nursery. Alexei wished they could just sneak them in. “Natal'ya I’m think. Natal'ya Julian. Always liked Natasha. Very pretty name for very pretty girl. Sergey for boy. Sergey Alexeivich. Yes. Is very good I think. He is looking like Seryozha.”

“He does look like a Seryozha. I love it, Alexei. I love them,” Kent whispered. He looked back at Ann. “Thank you.” 

She nodded, and bit her lip. “I’m glad they will be loved.” 

“So much,” Alexei said. “So very much.”


	6. February 2027 - Chorrillana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had missed All-Star week for the twin’s birth. It was the first All-Stars they had missed since Kent had joined the Falconers. They had scratched the first games after to stay home and get the babies settled in. 
> 
> Kent held them each in turn, looking down at them in wonder. “They are so perfect.” 
> 
> Alexei laughed, and found himself smiling. Babies always seemed to invoke such a reaction from Kent. “You always say that.”

They had missed All-Star week for the twin’s birth. It was the first All-Stars they had missed since Kent had joined the Falconers. They had scratched the first games after to stay home and get the babies settled in. 

Kent held them each in turn, looking down at them in wonder. “They are so perfect.” 

Alexei laughed, and found himself smiling. Babies always seemed to invoke such a reaction from Kent. “You always say that.” 

“They are. Look at their little fingers, Xi. Perfect.” He kissed Seryozha on the top of his tiny head. “I love them so much, Xi. So, so much.” 

“We all do, yes?” 

“I know.” He hummed. “We should get going. The girls’ game is tonight. God. I wish we could make it to all of them.” 

They made it to as many as they could, and made sure there was always someone. Sometimes Bitty would take them, or Alexei’s mother and sisters. Sometimes it was Jen or Kent’s mother. There was always someone, and not for the first time it seemed to Alexei that it really did take a village to raise their kids. 

The girls were playing with the Little Falcons this year, and Kent could not be more proud of them. Alexei was equally proud of the way they would shoot across the ice, more graceful than most of the other kids, but then they had been skating since they could walk. Tanya was playing on the mini mites as well. 

“We very lucky. We have best girls. Best little boy.” 

Kent hummed in agreement. “We do.” He put Seryozha down into his rocker, and puttered around the kitchen getting the kids lunch together. It was something else that they didn’t get to do a lot, just be parents.

“What are we having daddy?” Aleks asked. 

“I’m making pizza muffins. You wanna help?” 

Aleks made a little squealing noise and pulled her stool up to the counter. “Okay, you cap up the sauce on the muffins.” Kent put out two pans of muffins, and Aleks spread out sauce on each of the muffins. 

Alexei watched them, as he rocked Natasha in his arms. They put pepperoni and cheese on them, and Kent put them into the oven. While they were waiting for it to be done Kent cut up carrot and celery sticks. He let the girls put peanut butter and raisins on the celery, which made them all giggle. Cat ate more raisins then she got on the celery itself.

Finally the pizza muffins were done. They let them cool on the counter for a few minutes before they sat down to lunch. 

“Папа, are you coming to see our game tonight?” Cat asked as she stuffed a pizza muffin into her mouth. 

“Katie Victoria, do not eat with your mouth full,” Kent admonished. 

“Sorry, papa,” Cat said. “Are you though?” 

“We all are.” 

“And our birthday party?” Aleks asked. 

“Of course. We wouldn't miss that,” Kent said. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

“Wouldn’t miss it for hockey?” Sveta asked. She squinted at them both. The child was terrifyingly perceptive sometimes. Alexei wondered how they had raised such an amazing creature. 

“Even for hockey,” Alexei agreed solemnly. 

Sveta nodded, and then gave him a little smile. “Thanks, Папа.” 

Alexei reached out and ruffled her hair. He hoped he was doing a good job of it. THe thought of messing this up made his stomach roll. He didn’t want to be like his father. He knew he would be talking to Sara about that during their next session. 

They finished lunch, cleaned up the kitchen together, and got the kids bundled up to head over to the rink. 

The kids piled into the van. Kent had mostly gotten over driving something that big. His own car was still stashed away in the garage, along with Alexei’s SUV. It took a good twenty minutes to load up the girls’ hockey equipment, and then get the girls situated. There was always bickering, and they ended up making Aleks and Sveta sit on opposite ends of the van. 

Alexei gave them all his I’m-very-disappointed-in-your-behavior look, which only resulted in Cat bursting into tears, and another five minutes to calm her down before they could head off to the rink. 

The kids were mostly quiet on the drive. The twin slept the whole way there, and Sveta stewed in the back. 

They managed to get them to the ring in time to hustle Tatyana into her pads and uniform right before the mites game began. The girls’ coaches rounded them up, which left Kent and Alexei to maneuver the remaining three kids up into the stands. Alexei broke out the noise canceling headphones for all three of them. Pete huffed, and made grabby hands towards the ring. “Skate, Папа. Skate.” 

“Maybe later, baby,” Alexei said. He picked her up, bouncing her on his lap. 

“I wish Gav was here,” Kent said. 

“Can’t scratch though. Coach told him no.” Alexei frowned. 

“Yeah, I know. It still sucks.” Kent bumped shoulders with him. “Maybe next time.” 

“Maybe,” Alexei agreed. He turned his attention to the game that was starting in the half court. The goals were so tiny, and the players fell more often than they skated, but it was pretty great all the same.

_/ _X_ \\_

Gavriil took the girls out to play at the aquatic center while Kent and Alexei got the house ready for the girls’ seventh birthday party. Somehow they had lucked out and the 19th fell on a Friday that they did not have a game. They invited all of their classmates and the kids from their hockey team. 

“Gonna be a lot,” Alexei said. 

“Aren’t they always,” Kent said. His mother had suggested that they get a party planner of all things. “I mean, it’s a herd of six, seven and eight year olds.” 

“Yeah. Mama said she would be in with the cake in an hour. Said the baker did an amazing job.” Alexei grinned. “Gonna be good, Kenyushka.” In some ways Alexei was just as excited as the girls were. He and Kent had thought hard about their gifts, and got them a few that he hoped they would be crazy about. It had also been a good month so far. His sessions with Sara had been going so well. He almost felt light, and it was just good to see his children and Kent so happy. 

“Good, glad to hear it. God, they are going to be so full of sugar. Sanya is bringing cupcakes.” Kent cackled. “At least it’s not a slumber party!” 

“You worst.” Alexei pressed a kiss to Kent’s cheek. 

“Nope, I’m the best and you love me. You love me the mooost,” Kent crooned and kissed him back.

“Maybe,” Alexei grinned. They had spent the afternoon cooking as well. They made corn dog muffins, pizza puffs, and little mini burgers. They were all arranged neatly on trays on the counter waiting to be sat out for the kids. 

“Bitty said he’s bringing mini pies, and cookies,” Kent added. “You can’t eat them all.” 

“Any blueberry?” 

“I don’t know,” Kent said in a cagey way that Alexei knew that there would indeed be blueberry.

“Can’t promise that, Kenny. You know B’s pies are my weakness.” 

“Just leave some for the kids.” 

“I’m try very hard, Kenyushka.” 

Gavriil brought the triplets back a half hour before the guests started arriving. 

“We swam so much!’ Cat said. She jumped up and down, and threw herself at Alexei. He hoisted her up, hugging her tightly. “It was great, Папа.” 

“Glad to hear,” Alexei said. He sat her down, and ruffled her hair gently. 

It wasn’t long before Jack and Bitty arrived with Laurent and Alice. Bitty did indeed come in with mini pies, and a separate packet of them just for Alexei. 

The rest of the kids arrived soon after. They ate snacks and then cake; afterwards they opened presents. It wasn’t long after that that they filed across the back yard to the skating rink. The kids played a pickup game of shinny, and Kent skated out on the ice to play a game of S-A-U-C-E with them. Alexei watched on the edge of the rink for a while before joining them out on the ice as well. 

“Seems to be going well,” Bitty said as he skated up to Alexei. 

“I’m think so. Girls seem very happy.” 

“They do. Thanks for inviting us. Laurent was so excited.” Bitty leaned back against the side of the rink and watched his son chase after Aleks in what looked like a game of tag. 

“Is good. Glad they are friends.” He found he was too. Jack and Bitty were good people, and it seemed to be a good thing to him that Laurent was Aleks’ best friend. 

Bitty gave him a little grin, “We should join the game of shinny. Come on.” 

He didn’t have to be asked twice.

_/ _X_ \\_

All good things always came to an end, Alexei always found. They had a long homestand starting that Monday, but everyone seemed on edge as they were drawing closer to the trade deadline. They had been hearing rumours about Gavriil being traded for months, and it had them all on edge. 

Losing the first two games was just the icing on the cake; first against the Lightning, and then against the Devils. Kent was in a foul mood by the time they got to the third game of their six game homestand. They faced off against the Leafs. 

It was a heated game that stayed tied for the majority of the second and third periods, and then into overtime. The overtime came and went, leaving them all exhausted and annoyed as they went to the shoot out. By some miracle they pulled it off, but even that didn’t put any of them in a better mood. 

“You know, if happens, it happens,” Gavriil said as they were driving home later that night. “Doesn’t mean I’m not call home. Yes?” 

“Yes, we know,” Kent sucked in a deep breath, his eyes focused on the road. “I don’t want it to happen.” 

“Baby bird sometimes leaves nest,” Alexei said as placidly as he could. He didn’t want it to happen either, but that was the sport that they all played and loved. Sometimes players get moved around. “Is not bad thing, Kenny.” As much as he loved Gavriil and loved that he was still able to live with them. It might not be a bad thing for Gavriil to leave home. 

“Not funny, Xi. Not fucking funny.” 

“Never said it was,” Alexei let his head thump back against the passenger seat. His hair was still damp from the shower, his suit wrinkled. He didn’t care. They had turned down all of the boys’ offers to go out. Kent had just not been in the mood and would have made everyone miserable if they had insisted. Alexei could tell he just would have gotten crankier if they had stuck around.

They ended up heading home. Sanya had left them dinner in the oven (lasagna), and had taken the kids to Alexei’s mother’s to spend the night. They ate lasagna at the kitchen island. Gavriil was almost dead on his feet, and ended up stumbling up to his room shortly after. 

“You okay?” Alexei asked. 

“I feel like I should be asking you that,” Kent said. 

“You know things are going okay. Meeting with Sara in the morning.” He shrugged. “Is not been bad time. Maybe not stay like this, I know.” The depression and anxiety had eased up for now, but play off season was fast approaching. He ran a hand through his hair. “Still sad sometimes. Wish things had been different. Wish he had...accepted thing. Really wish he had met out kids. They are the best.” 

That at least brought a smile to Kent’s face. “Yeah, they are.” He grabbed Alexei’s hand and lead him up the stairs to their own bed. Kent curled around him. Alexei was not usually the little spoon, it was nice being held though. 

“You are doing so good, babe,” Kent said. He kissed the back of Alexei’s neck. 

Alexei smiled in the dark. He wasn’t so sure about that. If it improved Kent’s moved, and he got to be held he certainly wasn’t going to protest the point. He snuggled back into Kent’s warmth. “I’m love you, Kenyushka.” 

“I love you, too.” 

Alexei closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep. Things would work themselves out, he had faith in that.


	7. March  2027 - Bubble and Squeak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had all been expecting it, but Alexei is still floored when they get the call. Gavriil’s pale skin goes a shade paler as he talked on the phone. 
> 
> “What going on?” Alexei asked when Gavriil put the phone down. 
> 
> “Pittsburgh,” He managed. “I’m going to the Pens. Is not so far away, same conference. Maybe not so bad, papa.”

They had all been expecting it, but Alexei is still floored when they get the call. Gavriil’s pale skin goes a shade paler as he talked on the phone. 

“What going on?” Alexei asked when Gavriil put the phone down. 

“Pittsburgh,” He managed. “I’m going to the Pens. Is not so far away, same conference. Maybe not so bad, papa.” 

Alexei winced at that. He opened his arms and Gavriil fit into them. “It’s going to be okay. We get you packed, maybe Sanya help you find an apartment.” 

Gavriil clung on like an octopus. “Is fine. Flying out in the morning. Zhenya and Sid offered to billet me. Probably best. Maybe not so homesick then?” 

“Maybe.” Alexei said, but he knew how much of a homebody that Gavriil was. “We are all going to miss you.” 

He held on a little more tightly. “Going to miss the girls’ games. I promised I’d go.” 

“They will understand. Maybe they can go visit. If Zhenya and Sid don’t mind.” 

Gavriil made a snuffling noise, and his cheek against Alexei’s neck was wet. Alexei held him until his breathing seemed to go back to normal. 

“Go up and pack,” Alexei suggested. He watched Gavriil head up the stairs to pack his bags. He knew Kent wasn’t going to take it well, hell Alexei was not. They had been preparing for this day for years, but it didn’t make it any easier. 

He went to find Kent. He checked in their room first, and then the nursery. When he didn’t find him in either place he went out to the rink, and found Kent skating lazily in the half dark. 

Alexei leaned on the boards and watched Kent skate in slow circles before sliding into a stop in front of him. 

“They called, didn’t they?”

Alexei grimaced. “Yes.” 

“Where are they sending him?” 

“Pittsburgh,” Alexei finally managed. “Should be happy for him, good hockey there. Jake is a good Captain, and he will be staying with Zhenya. They will take care of him.” 

“We’d take better care of him,” Kent grunted. 

“Yes, probably, but little bird needs to leave nest sometime. He’s not little rookie anymore,” Alexei reasoned.

“The girls are going to be devastated,” Kent said.

“I’m know this. They miss their big brother horribly, but we can send them to see him, and we can have Skype call. Not like we won’t see him, Kenny.” 

“I know. I don’t have to like it.” 

“No, you don’t,” Alexei agreed. “None of us do.” 

Alexei moved over to the entrance, swung the door open and opened his arms. Kent skated into them, and wrapped his own arms around Alexei’s waist. “Sucks.” 

“I’m know, baby. I’m know. So much. We make things work, though. Always do. And maybe...maybe talk to therapist. Don’t let it stew. I’m know who you are.” 

“Yeah, I know you do,” Kent said. He looked up, and caught Alexei’s gaze. “You really do.” 

Alexei kissed him gently. “I’m hope so. Nearly ten years together.” He smiled into the kiss. It was good to have things to smile about, even if his heart ached a little. 

“I could say the same for you, I think,” Kent said. “It’s been a rough year.” 

“Maybe a little, yes.” The depression still came and went, hitting him when he least expected it. The last month had been a nice reprieve, for the most part. He had only felt really bad during their losing streak, and really that was to be expected. He never took losing very well, even though he tried to put on a good face about it. 

“We should help him get ready, and maybe have a family dinner,” Kent said. He pulled away from Alexei and was already putting his skate guards on before Alexei caught up with him. He dug his phone out and started sending out texts. Alexei could guess where. 

Alexei headed up the stairs to Gavriil’s room. He knocked softly before going in. Gavriil was not packing as he said he was going to, but hiding under the covers of his bed. “Hiding not make this better,” Alexei said when Gavriil did not move.

“Might,” came Gavriil’s muffled reply. 

“Am very sure.” He pulled the blanket away. 

“I don’t want to go.”

Alexei took a deep breath. “We don’t want that either, but you are an adult, and you have to do the adult thing. Go play good hockey in Pittsburgh and we will be waiting when the season over. Maybe Kenny and the kids could even stay in Pittsburgh for part of the season. We see how it goes, okay?” 

Gavriil bit his lip. “Still sucks.” 

Alexei pulled him into a tight hug, “Very much so. I’m wish you could stay. I’m wish a lot of things. Wish we’d found you when you were in the orphanage. Wish you never had bad times.” 

“Is fine. You’re right. Leaving is not going to change the way I feel.” He gave Alexei a brittle little smile. “Best thing that ever happened to me. You and Kent and my sisters. I’m very thankful.” 

They ended up packing what he would need right away, and then boxing up other items to ship out later. 

They bundled up onto the place early the next morning. It was hard to watch as Gavriil walked away at the airport. Kent pulled his snapback down, but Alexei was not fooled. He knew Kent cried as he looked down. 

“It will be good for him,” Alexei made himself say. “He’s adult, Kenyushka.” 

“Still our kid though.” 

“Always,” Alexei said.

_/ _X_ \\_

Gavriil Skyped them every morning, or failing that before their pre-game nap. Sometimes he would call them several times a day. At times Alexei didn’t feel like it was enough. He missed him at their dinner table, and on their family nights. He know Kent felt the same, but it was hard to talk about it. Just as hard as the issues that he was having with his father’s death. 

The weeks after he left were the hardest on Alexei, and in some ways it was the straw that broke the proverbial camel’s back. On days they had off it was all he could do not to drag himself out of bed, and sometimes he would not. A few days after was the worst. He broke down and cried himself to exhaustion. 

“What’s wrong with Daddy?” he heard Aleks whisper. 

“He’s not feeling well, honey,” Kent said from the doorway of their room. The lights were out, and he knew they thought he was asleep. 

“Is he sick?” 

“No, sad about your brother leaving, and about his own father?” Kent said. 

“Grandpa Mashkov?” Aleks asked. “He-he went away like Grandpa Parse, right?” Alexei heard her suck in a deep breath. “I-Is Grand-père Bob going to go away too?” 

“Oh, baby. No. Grand-père Bob is fine. Do you want to call him to make sure?” 

Alexei heard her sniffle. “Can I call him? Now?” 

“I don’t see why not, baby?” Alexei heard their steps retreat and wiped at his own damp face. He had talked to Sara days before, and she said it was normal, but he felt anything but.

He felt guilty for feeling the way he was. It was as if he was letting his family down. He knew that no one else was coping well either. Cat had cried herself to sleep the night Gavriil left. 

It was not a good time in their house, and the only good thing seemed to be the hockey they were playing. They were on a winning streak that didn’t seem like it would end. Unfortunately it did. Like all good things, that came to an end too.

_/ _X_ \\_

The first game they played against the Pens after Gavriil left was a shit show. They lost all coherency in play and couldn’t seem to get out of their own defensive zone to save their lives. Jack was checked hard by Tanger, and ended up being taken back to the locker room. He came back for the second period with a line of stitches across his cheek. It looked nastier than it probably wass, but it was pretty much the icing on the cake for the team. Their fifteen game winning streak went down the drain. 

It felt like shit. 

Utter shit. 

But they still met up with Gavriil at the end and went home to the Crosby-Malkin house for dinner. 

“Should bring girls next time,” Gavriil said when they were done with dinner. “Miss them.” He looked down, shoulders hunched. “Miss you both.” 

“Oh, baby,” Kent said. “We miss you, too. I’ll talk to mama about bringing them for a visit during spring break. It’s in a couple of weeks. If you guys don’t mind,” he added looking over to Crosby and Malkin. 

Geno rolled his eyes. “Don’t be stupid. Girls always welcome.” 

“Spencer would like that. She’s always excited to see them,” Sid added his two cents in. “They could stay the whole week. We don’t have a lot going on then.” 

Gavriil smiled softly. “Thank you, papa.” 

They ended up staying the night, and catching a later flight back home.

“You okay?” Alexei asked before they left in the morning. 

Gavriil shrugged. “It’s not home.” 

“No, it’s not,” he said. “We miss you. We all miss you a lot. Maybe this is good for you though. You playing so well. I’m proud of you, Havrik. Very proud.” 

Gavriil was still grinning by the time they left. 

They ended up sending the girls off to Pittsburgh for the last week of March. Gavriil called them as soon as he picked them up from the airport. Alexei could tell he had been crying. 

“Mama and my sisters arrived safely, Отец. Thank you. I wish you and papa could be here, too.”

“I wish that too, Havrik. I’m wish that very much. Have fun, and be safe,” Alexei said. 

“I love you, Отец,” Gavriil sniffled. 

“I love you, too. So, so much.”


	8. April  2027 - Pommes soufflées

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexei looked down at his fingers, and worried at a hangnail. It hurt, but the pain made it easier to breathe as the words fell from his mouth. “It’s been a hard month.” 
> 
> “It sounds like it, from what you have been telling me,” Sara said. She sat back and watched Alexei. “Would you like to talk about that?” 
> 
> “Probably should. Already talked a little about it I guess. I’m not know. It’s hard to talk about,” Alexei said. “Words just. Is hard.” 
> 
> “Take your time.”

Alexei looked down at his fingers, and worried at a hangnail. It hurt, but the pain made it easier to breathe as the words fell from his mouth. “It’s been a hard month.” 

“It sounds like it, from what you have been telling me,” Sara said. She sat back and watched Alexei. “Would you like to talk about that?” 

“Probably should. Already talked a little about it I guess. I’m not know. It’s hard to talk about,” Alexei said. “Words just. Is hard.” 

“Take your time.” 

“The trade was very hard. I’m not think any of us are taking it well. Maybe not that healthy. He is more than old enough to move out.” Alexei shrugged. “But maybe never really thought he would. Not for long time. I’m not sure.” 

Sara hummed. “I think that is to be expected. He had not lived away from home since he first came to live with you?” 

“No.” 

“I think your reaction is completely understandable,” Sara said. “You have had a lot of outside stressors, and all things considered I think that you are handling it so well. Just remember your breathing exercises. Are you still keeping up on your journaling?” 

“Yes. Helps.” He gave her a brittle smile. It had been part of his therapy for months. Usually writing letters to his father. Things he wanted him to know. Or how the grief was affecting him. Sometimes Sara would give him other writing prompts, and in some ways it helped more than even the talking did. 

“I’m glad. Really glad. How well do you think you are progressing? Your own opinion.”

Alexei snorted. “Can only get better after last month. Worst. Feel like...maybe hit rock bottom. Hopefully can only go up from here. Feel like...maybe have made some good progress. Feel like I have.” 

“That is a good way to feel. I’m really glad that you think so. Good. Very good,” She said, and jotted down something in her notebook. 

“Feels like my chest is not so tight. I’m guess.” He shrugged his shoulders and sat back into the plush chair. His eyes scanned the room. Looked over the books in the bookcase, anything but at Sara. It was still hard to talk about this. Difficult to talk about his father, and his fears growing up, but each time it seemed to get a little easier, and a bit more like the weight on his chest was lighter. He gave her a tiny smile. “It’s better.” 

“Good. I’m so glad to hear it. I feel like you have made good progress despite the trials you have gone through. Keep journalling, and we can go over them next time if you feel comfortable with that.” 

“I’m bring them in. Think is not bad idea.” 

Eventually she led him out out the office, with an appointment card for his next visit. 

Kent was waiting for him in the parking garage. “How did it go?” 

“Pretty good. I’m feel...better.” 

Kent pulled him close, hugging him tightly as they stood in the dim light of the garage. “I’ve been so worried about you.” 

“I’m know it, Kenny. So sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize. You know I understand it. I really do.” 

Alexei buried his face in the crook of Kent’s neck. “Still sorry.” 

Kent finally extracted himself. They took the opportunity to go out and eat sushi for lunch. They both signed a couple of autographs, but the other patrons otherwise left them in peace. 

“Nice to be out with you,” Kent said. He grinned and popped a piece of salmon roll into his mouth. His fingers were nimble on the chopstick and plucked up a ikura nigiri and ate that as well. 

“So, it went really well?” Kent asked. He never asked for specifics, and that relaxed Alexei more. It made him more willing to share. He never pressed, but he made it clear that Alexei had his ear. 

“Very well. Talked about journals. Bringing them in next time. Talked about the trade.” He pulled a face, grimacing. “Lots of things going on.” 

“Yeah, there is. But you seem to be managing well. Now, that is.” 

“What Sara said too. She said...okay to cry. Okay to be sad. Just keep doing what doing.” Alexei leaned back into the booth’s cushioned seats. “Feel like full of a lot of fail.” 

“You aren’t though. Not at all, babe.” 

Alexei grabbed a piece of salmon roll and popped it into his mouth rather than answer. He mulled it over in his head. “Maybe.” 

“You are your own worst critic.” 

“No. Don Cherry is my worst critic.” 

Kent snorted, and barked a laugh. “Mine too. I fucking hate that jack-ass.”

Alexei’s lips curled up into a smile. “I’m hate him, too. Hate him so much.” 

“Fucker is too ornery to ever retire.” Kent shrugged. “Too bad for us.”

_/ _X_ \\_

Alexei had spent much of the morning on his next day off talking to his lawyer and his financial advisor. Neither had been in favour of him putting his money out the way he was, but as he said to them, it was just the right thing to do. 

“I’m starting foundation. Parson-Mashkov Foundation,” Alexei said to Stacy Ashcroft. He had not met her before today. He had only gone through the counsellors at Haven house. “We would like to sponsor some things through your group. I’m think you do very good work, and Kent and I would like to make the skate trip a more permanent thing. Maybe camp. Would be willing to put our own time and money towards this. Maybe help with other things as well.” 

“You could do this yourself,” she said. “Why us?” 

Alexei grinned, “I’m meet the kids here. Volunteered here. Think this is good place to spend our money. We probably have other projects, but we want you to be able to reach out to more kids.” 

“Oh, wow. I mean our lawyers will probably need to meet to iron out the terms, but yes. I think it sounds like a great idea. We would love to partner with you.”

Alexei didn’t stop smiling the rest of the day. He didn’t stop smiling even when they got to the legalese of setting up the foundation, getting the funds set up to go to Haven House, or setting up the scholarships that he and Kent had discussed. It felt good in a way that he had not felt in months.

_/ _X_ \\_

The good feeling didn’t go away with the start of playoffs. 

They made it to second seed in the Met.

It was a relief, and yet also not.

The Caps were stiff competition, as they always were. It was tough going against them. They played a far more physical game, whereas the Falconers played a fast one relying more on their speed than anything. It felt like Alexei had to work twice as hard, upping his game to get their forwards a chance at the net. It wasn’t like he minded playing the goon, but he was starting to feel exactly like that. 

“You should retire, Old man,” he snipped at Ovie as he slid the puck away from him. “You’re no Jagr.” 

“Fuck you, Mashkov,” Ovie said, and slammed into him hard. Not hard enough to get Alexei off of his feet, and it wasn’t enough to stop them from getting the puck out of the Falconers’ defensive zone.

They somehow managed, and took the first and second games easily. They lost the third in a shutout, and the fourth 5-4. They were all frustrated by the time they got to game five, but that brought out the best in the team. 

By the time Alexei was skating the victory in game six he was already exhausted, and they had only begun the playoff run. 

“We are going to do it this year,” Kent said. “It’s our year.” He kissed Alexei on the ice, and Alexei was not going to argue that point. It was their year. It had to be. Their time on the ice together was fast running out. 

“We’ve got this,” Alexei said back. “For you.” 

Kent smiled back at him. “For us.”

_/ _X_ \\_

Game one of the second round was a nightmare. Fifteen minutes in Snowy got a skate to the neck. It took them another fifteen to get Snowy off of the ice, and the blood cleared away. Kent turned a shade of green that was anything but healthy, and ended up vomiting in a bucket. It was about the farthest thing from ideal that you could get. 

Nealy sent in Ghost, the backup Goalie. Niclas Geist was a good goalie, and a good kid, but he was a kid. He looked just as green as Kent as he took his place out on the ice. 

They played their asses off. Ghost played his heart out, but they couldn’t seem to do better than tread water in this game. They lost, 5-3. 

Snowy didn’t come back out that night. He ended up staying in the hospital. The cut had been worse than they had initially thought. No where near as bad as the one Kent had suffered through at the Olympics, but bad enough he would be out for a few days to make sure he didn’t pop any of the stitches. 

He wasn’t going to make it back to the next game, or any for the rest of the series. 

Alexei thought their poor rookie goalie was going to have a heart attack. They took him along with them when they met up with Gavriil after the game for dinner. They managed to find a good Italian restaurant not far from the stadium and secured a private room in the back. 

“Replacing me already?” he teased as he sat down at the table. “I’m hurt, papa.” 

Kent rolled his eyes. “Be nice. You guys traumatised him. You should go see Snowy. They are keeping him in the hospital for a few days.” 

Gavriil lost all amusement at that. “I’m not sure that is a good idea. We are... not talking.” 

“Again?” Alexei asked. 

“I’m think for good. Maybe dating someone. I’m love Snowy a lot, but he was never going to get serious. Not with me,” Gavriil said. His eyes darted to Ghost. “Sorry to drag you into family drama.” 

“It’s okay,” Niclas said. “Don’t even mind me.” 

“I-is he going to be okay?” Gavriil finally asked. 

“He will be,” Kent said. “Might miss the rest of this series. I’m not sure, honestly.” He squinted at Gavriil. “Since when are you not talking to Snowy anyway? He never mentioned it.” 

Gavriil flushed pink. “I...ah...met someone. Sid introduced me to someone that is. He works in HR.” He went from pink to red. “I’m hope you will get to meet him before we kick your asses out of the playoffs.” 

Kent rolled his eyes. “No playoff talk tonight. Besides. You are going to lose so hard.” 

Alexei huffed loudly, and put in their order. It was family serving style, and it didn’t take long for their food to be brought out. 

“I don’t know about that,” Ghost said. “I think we might have a chance, Penguin.” 

“Is Gav. Is fine you call me that now.” He shrugged, and grabbed a second helping of spaghetti. “So sad you lose first series you play in.” He grinned. “So sad my papas lose.” 

“You wish,” Alexei said. “Don’t expect us to take it easy on you.”

They didn’t either. They won the next game at Pittsburgh in a shutout. It was a hard game, and a hard fought one. They squeaked by 1-0 in overtime, and the game went to Providence. 

Ghost was working well with them. Alexei knew how much Snowy wanted to be there. It was a pity. They fought through the third game on their home barn. It seemed like it is going to go the way of the second game, at first, but then they started scoring in the third, and they kept scoring. 

They didn’t really stop until they had clinched the win in game five. For such a short series it left them all exhausted. They had days until the next series started, and Alexei felt like they needed it more than anything. He could have slept a week. 

What they actually did was stay in Pittsburgh for a few days to visit with Gavriil. He was sad about the loss, but at the same time he was also excited for them.

_/ _X_ \\_

“This is Anthony,” Gavriil announced. He smiled almost shyly as he introduced his boyfriend the day after the loss. They stood in the entryway of the Crosby-Malkin home, but no one was home except for Gavriil and apparently Anthony. 

“Nice to meet you,” the man held out his hand for Alexei and then Kent. He was taller than Gav, easily 6’5”, and looked like he would have fit right in playing with the Pens himself.

“You play?” Alexei finally asked. 

“In college, yeah. Wasn’t quite good enough for the NHL. I mean maybe the AHL, but you know how that does.” He had a nice easy smile that reached his pale, grey eyes. 

He wrapped an arm around Gavriil’s waist, and looked relaxed. “We made dinner if you are hungry. It’s in the oven to keep it warm, so if not it can wait a bit.” 

“Sure,” Kent said easily. “Where are Sid and everyone?” 

“They are still out. Kids are at a sleepover,” Gavriil shrugged. “We were thinking we might fly out with you. See the rest of the series.” 

Alexei pulled Gavriil into a tight hug. “We’d like that. Very much.” 

They ended up eating dinner in the kitchen together. Anthony was a good cook, not exactly up to Bittle standards, but who was really. They were still up talking when Sid and Geno got home and ended up joining them for dessert. 

Kent was too tired to even tease Crosby about his apparent sweet tooth. 

It was nice, but not as nice as getting on the plane and heading home. They got an early flight in, and skipped the optional skate in the morning. When they went out to face the Senators in the next series, Gavriil and Anthony were sitting up in the stands.

Snowy might be salty about it, but Alexei couldn’t help but feel pretty good when he looked up into the stands.


	9. May  2027 - Canarian Potatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowy might be salty about it, but Alexei couldn’t help but feel pretty good when he looked up into the stands. The doctors still had not cleared Snowy for the first game of the third round. Alexei would have felt sorry for him if he had a second to really think about it. He didn’t though. It felt like they had no room to breathe. The Pens had worn them down to the gristle, and the Senators seemed determined to wear them down further. 
> 
> But the time they got to game two (they had lost the first), Alexei was playing with an injured shoulder. He hoped he wasn’t going to need surgery on it, but at that point it was what it was. 
> 
> Parse was limping when they made their way home after game two.

Snowy might be salty about it, but Alexei couldn’t help but feel pretty good when he looked up into the stands. The doctors still had not cleared Snowy for the first game of the third round. Alexei would have felt sorry for him if he had a second to really think about it. He didn’t though. It felt like they had no room to breathe. The Pens had worn them down to the gristle, and the Senators seemed determined to wear them down further. 

But the time they got to game two (they had lost the first), Alexei was playing with an injured shoulder. He hoped he wasn’t going to need surgery on it, but at that point it was what it was. 

Parse was limping when they made their way home after game two.

“Not looking good,” he said as he fit himself against Alexei.

Alexei almost regretted their ‘no sex during playoffs’ agreement, but then he regretted it each year they made it to payoffs. 

He nuzzled into Kent’s neck. “Sucks.” 

“I know it, Xi. I fucking know it. I just---I want this so fucking bad.” 

“I’m know babe. I’m want it too.” He wanted it so bad he could taste it, and yet he was so exhausted and worn rawboned. Alexei held on to Kent tightly. “It’s our year.” 

“Don’t jinx it.” 

“We don’t need luck. Just how it will be,” Alexei said firmly.

“We should sleep. We have an early flight tomorrow,” Kent said. He burrowed further into the warm cocoon they had made.

“Should.” Alexei felt mentally exhausted, and yet his mind just wouldn't seem to quit working. “Down two games, Kenyushka.” 

“So we win the next two,” Kent said easily. 

“And two after that,” Alexei agreed. 

Kent snuggled closer, as close he could get; their warm skin pressed together underneath layers of blankets. “And those too,” Kent murmured into Alexei’s ear.

_/ _X_ \\_

They had sat next to each other on the plane ride, and slept the entire time under the thin blankets provided. They didn’t linger with the others. There was a time for team bonding, and that time was not now.

Alexei crawled into bed as soon as they reached the hotel room. Kent wasn’t much better, but they were feeling more like humans when they woke up the next morning. 

They made it to morning skate and through their afternoon nap with little problem. 

The game that night was rough. Kent was in a fight from the opening face-off. He found himself in the penalty box not long after, and was joined by Jack moments later. They had to drag Jack off the guy. Alexei watched, leaning over the boards at the bench. Kent and Jack rarely fought. 

For that matter Alexei had rarely seen either of them quite that mad. The minutes ticked by, and Jack’s face just seemed to grow a deeper shade of red. By time he was out of the box he was the color of a tomato. Alexei wondered what was said, but didn’t get to even ask until they were heading back to the locker room during the first intermission. 

“What the hell, Parse? I’m never see you fight like that.” 

“He said stuff. Do we have to talk about it?” Kent growled. “The ref didn’t hear, but it was...shit about us and Jack and I’m not repeating it. Fucker should have been thrown out of the game.” 

Alexei sat back on the bench, and toweled his hair off. “I’m sorry, Parse.” 

“Not your fault,” Jack said. “Some people. He just...said it when the ref was out of earshot. Nothing I haven’t heard before.” 

“But we should never have to hear someone call all of us a bunch of ‘fucking cocksucking faggots.’” Kent pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Alexei pulled a face, and Ghost who had been sitting on the other side of them sucked in a breath. “What the hell,” Ghost whispered. 

“That was actually the nicest thing he said. The rest was a bit more personal.” Jack shook his head. “We just have to beat them.” 

“Pound them into dust,” Alexei agreed. He turned his attention to Coach Nealy as he went through the game plan for the second period.

Minutes later they were heading back out to the bench. They did what they normally did in cases like this. The other team tried to draw them into stupid penalties; instead they just played harder, and faster. The first period had ended 1-1. It didn’t stay that way for long. Jack got the puck to Parse from the face-off, and Parse went to town with on the puck. He sunk it into the goal from a breakaway. 

The rest of the game played out much the same way. The lead inched up until they were leading by four. 

Jack sunk in one last shot seconds before the last period ended. They did not celebrate. They hurried off of the ice and headed out to the locker room. 

“One down,” Kent said later as they sat together on the bus. His hair was still damp, and he leaned heavily against Alexei. 

They were exhausted, and the game the next night was not much better, but they managed to tie up the series.

_/ _X_ \\_

Alexei couldn’t get the stupid grin off of his face during the warm-up, and Kent was not much better. They both banged their sticks against the glass in front of where their kids were sitting in the front row right by the bench. Gavriil pounded back on the glass, and Anthony was laughing by his side. They girls all looked excited, and squealed happily every time Alexei flipped a puck to them over the glass. 

They all had on Falconers jerseys, including Gavriil who had one of his old jerseys on. If Alexei wasn’t mistaken so did Anthony. 

It was a good start to the game. It was good to be back home. They didn’t let the home advantage slip way this time. They dominated from the start, sinking in two goals within the first five minutes of the first period. 

Gav and their girls were going crazy on the other side of the glass, yelling loudly and hugging each other each time the Falconers scored. 

Alexei wasn’t even surprised later when Gav told him there was an article and pictures on Deadspin of Gav and the girls. Alexei didn’t read it, but Kent did, more than ready to raise hell if the wrong thing was said about his family. It wasn’t a bad article, Kent claimed. The girls made him print out the pictures to put in their scrapbook. 

Alexei didn’t even think about any of that during the heat of the game. All he could think about was winning this one for Kent. Then winning the next.

“Gonna make it?” Kent asked them as they walked into the locker room for the second period. 

“I’m fine. You’re the old one. You fine grampa?” Alexei’s lips curled up into an amused smile. “Retiree soon. So old. Maybe kids take care of you now?” 

“Fuck you, man. Just fuck you,” Kent laughed. 

“Glad to see that smile,” Alexei nudged him. “Hurry up. Go take your shower.” He rolled his eyes and looked away as Kent stripped on his way to the shower. Alexei stripped out of his own jersey and Underarmour and pulled on something not drenched in sweat. He never felt like they had enough time. Kent came back not long after, his hair still dripping. 

“Don’t know how you do that. Just take a shower, man.” 

“Shut up, Parse. Take shower after.” He pushed at his husband's side and slung a dry towel at him. 

Alexei was still grinning as they made their way back for the third period. 

They played just as hard the third period, shutting out the Senators. They poured out onto the ice after the win. It was sweet winning at home. 

They didn’t have that the next game. They closed out the series to the booing of the crowds in Ottawa. What crowds there were. The seats didn’t sell out. So much so that they didn’t have that hard of a time securing seats for their children. 

They took them all out after the last game against the Senators. 

Thai food. It was Kent’s choice that time, but no one seemed to mind. The kids dug into their own food, using chopsticks like they had never used any other utensil, while Alexei struggled with them and eventually gave up, grabbing a fork.

“Gonna win a cup for papa?” Gav asked.

“Is plan,” Alexei agreed. He couldn’t keep the stupid grin off of his face. Aleks dozed on his lap. She had put up a good fight against sleep and lost. Cat and Sveta were wide awake though, and grinning. “It best plan. I’m think maybe I’m even succeed.” 

Sveta rolled her eyes. “Duh, Daddy. Of course you will win.” Her lips curled up into a tiny grin. “I know you will.” 

Alexei reached over and ruffled her hair. His kids were so good. Some part of him hoped he could play long enough that they could all see him play. It might be a wishful hope. Their youngest would never see Kent play, and even Tanya was not quite old enough to understand. Some part of him still wished that they were all there and not at home with their nannies. “I’m glad you have so much faith.”

Kent elbowed him on the other side. “You worry too much, Xi. We’ve got this. Promise.” 

Alexei squinted back at him, and turned back to pick at his food. “Don’t jinx us.” 

Kent only laughed. “You are fucking just as bad as Zimms about that luck shit. I don’t get it. I make my own luck.” 

And wasn’t that just a very Kent thing to say.

It was Alexei’s turn to roll his eyes, and he did it with a dramatic huff. “So mean.” 

“Nope,” Kent said, popping the ‘p’ loudly. “I’m the nice one.” 

Even Gavriil snickered at that.


	10. June  2027 - Salchipapas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They started the series on home ice. It was a brief reprieve from all of the traveling they had done earlier in the series. Alexei felt like he needed the breathing room. He called Sara the first morning they were back. They had four days before the start of the next round. 
> 
> “Daddy, daddy! You are home!” The triplets and Tanya came bounding into the room. They flung themselves on the bed, mostly landing on Kent.
> 
> “Too early, girls,” Kent groaned.

They started the series on home ice. It was a brief reprieve from all of the traveling they had done earlier in the series. Alexei felt like he needed the breathing room. He called Sara the first morning they were back. They had four days before the start of the next round. 

“Daddy, daddy! You are home!” The triplets and Tanya came bounding into the room. They flung themselves on the bed, mostly landing on Kent.

“Too early, girls,” Kent groaned.

Alexei lifted back the covers and the children wiggled in between them. He flipped on Cartoon Network, and closed his eyes again. 

“Gavriil and Anthony are fixing breakfast,” Aleks whispered. 

Alexei’s lips curled up in amusement. “Best son. What he make?” 

“Waffles and chicken strips. He said you need more protein. You’re both wasting away.” Aleks laughed as she said it. “I think he listens to Uncle Jack too much.” 

Kent parked a laugh. “Probably.” 

“Now he lives with Uncle Sid. That might be worse,” she said. “It was great staying at their place. Are they going to come see us this summer? Are we going to the big cabin? I miss it.” 

“We don’t know, baby,” Kent said. 

“Can we go to the lake instead?” Sveta whined.

“Maybe we stay here,” Alexei said. “Not sure yet. And no whining.” 

Sveta groaned. 

“Dad said no whining,” Cat said. 

“I did say that,” Kent snickered and bopped Sveta on the tip of the nose. 

It wasn’t long before Gavriil came in with a tray, and Anthony followed grinning. “Good morning, how are the Eastern Conference Champions doing this morning?” Anthony crowed.

“Too early to be so awake,” Alexei groaned. He accepted his plate though and they ate breakfast huddled together on the bed. 

“It’s not that early,” Gavriil said as he popped a piece of chicken strip into his mouth. “Morning skate?” 

“No, not until Wednesday,” Kent said. He finished up his food, and leaned over the side of the bed to pick up Kit. She was not getting around as well as she used to, but her purr was loud as she bumped her head again Kent’s forehead. “I’m glad to get a few days rest.” 

“I’m sure,” Anthony said. He leaned against Gavriil in an easy way that made both Alexei and Kent smile. “It was a really good series. Thank you for getting me tickets too. It was a really nice surprise.” 

“Glad you enjoyed it,” Kent said, because it was the easy answer. Neither of them really wanted to press Alexei too hard. He seemed happy, and that was enough in either of their books. 

“I really did. And wow, I kinda can’t believe I’m here,” Anthony laughed. 

Gavriil gave him the side eye. “You remember you are working for Penguins? Yes? Work with Sid and Geno all the time for Charities. Work with Mario.” 

“Well yeah, but you know.” Anthony just gave them all a stupid grin that wasn’t far from the one that Alexei gave Kent 90% of the time. “They are kinda dorky. I mean. Really. You should see some of the things that they do sometimes. Really good guys though. Don’t get me wrong.” 

“Worst. Stop talking. I’m gonna tell Sid,” Gavriil tease. “Goooonnna tell on you,” he crooned. 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Anthony grinned, laughing as he leaned in to steal a kiss from Gavriil.

Cat made a gagging noise. “So gross.” 

“Nothing wrong with a little kissing,” Kent said, and stole a kiss from Alexei.

The girls squealed, and scattered. “Ew...cooties,” Cat yelled. “Papa and Dad have cooties!” 

“I’ll give you cooties too,” Kent yelled. He got a hold of Cat and tickled her sides until she was laughing and breathless. “Brat. Let’s clean up.” 

They took all of the plates and trays to the kitchen. Gavriil washed the dishes, Anthony dried them and the triplets put them away. Kent and Alexei supervised while holding the twins (who they had rescued from the nursery on their way down to the kitchen). Tanya and Pete were both sprawled out on the floor colouring; Tanya mostly within the lines, but in the brightest colors she cold find, and Pete awkwardly scribbled across the whole page. 

“All our kids in one room,” Kent said. “That hasn’t happened in a long time.” 

“Maybe happen more this summer?” Gavriil offered. “You still want me to come where you go?” He said it in a tiny voice as if he expected them to tell him no. It hurt Alexei to hear it. 

“Better be there,” Alexei said. “Maybe Pen, but still our boy. Always.”

Gavriil’s strained look eased. “You sure, папа?” 

“Always say I am. Nothing change.” Alexei rolled his eyes. “Very sure. Always sure.” 

Anthony bumped hips with him. “Of course they are sure. You’re the best, babe.”

Gavriil flushed bright red. “Like you too.” 

Anthony laughed and wrapped his arms around Gavriil. “I like you lots. So much.” 

Alexei watched them, and exchanged a glance with Kent. He wondered if they were this sickeningly sweet when the first got together. Probably not though, Kent had always been more bratty than sweet. 

“Maybe you take the kids out to the zoo today?” Alexei offered. “Give Kenyushka and I a chance to collapse in our own bed again?” 

“We would be happy to,” Anthony said. They ended up taking the triplets, Tanya and Pete with them. The nannies took the twins. Kent and Alexei crawled back into bed, curling against one another. Alexei did not remember being this tired last time that had made it to the Final. 

“Maybe this close to last year for me too,” he whispered to Kent. “Maybe one more year.” 

Kent ran a hand through Alexei’s hair. “Whatever you decide you know I’m behind you 110%.” 

“I don’t want them to lose us both at once,” Alexei said. “Maybe one last year.” 

“If you think that is best.” Kent kissed him warm and softly.

Alexei closed his eyes. It seemed like a good time for a nap. He didn’t even stir when he felt Spud jump onto the bed, and settle beside him. The Maine Coon Cat was a large, heavy weight beside them. He purred as loudly as Kit who had settled at the foot of the bed in her normal spot. The only thing that was missing was the dogs. Alexei couldn't say he minded much. He missed them all. “We go for a jog when we wake up.” 

“If you want,” Kent mumbled. 

Alexei smiled against Kent’s skin as he held on tight and let sleep finally take him down.

_/ _X_ \\_

Kent had a shit eating grin on his face when they went into the face off for the first round of the Final. Jack looked as determined as Alexei felt.

Alexei took his own place, and then the play began. They got the puck into the Stars’ defensive zone almost immediately, and Jack sunk one in within a minute and a half of the game starting. 

They slammed into Jack as he raised his hand in a celly. Jack was laughing as he hugged them. Patch and Wraith slammed into them moments later and they all hit the boards.

They game went back and forth through the first. They scored another five minutes later only for the Stars to score two more, tying the game up. It continued in the same manner through the third period, ending regular time in a tie. Alexei felt like he was going to drop as they played on through one overtime, and into another. They were into the third overtime before they finally scored the goal to end the game. 

They were all dripping sweat by the time they stumbled back to the locker room. 

“It’s not going to be an easy win,” Jack said. 

“Fuck no,” Hoffsey said. The fourth line’s left wing sprawled out on the floor. He didn’t even get up when Alexei nudged him with his foot. 

“So lazy.” Alexei smirked down at him. 

“Fuck you too, Mashkov.” 

Alexei just grinned, and stripped out of his gear. “Gonna be a fun series.” 

It was too. They battled back and forth until they were facing game seven. 

It started off well enough. The scored twice in the first period. The first was sunk in ny Jack, and the second by the second line center, Tic Tac. 

The second period was a shit show. The Stars scored three times in succession, and the Falconers just could not seem to get the play to move out of their own defensive zone. Their passes weren’t connecting, and they just couldn't seem to make a play to save their lives. 

They were all frustrated as they walked back to the locker room for the second intermission. Kent headed straight for the shower, and for once Alexei followed him. He closed his eyes under the hot spray, and remembered to do the breathing exercises that Sara had taught him. It felt like his mind was just doing circles, round and round. 

“You going to make it?” Kent asked. 

“Maybe?” Alexei wasn’t even sure. His chest hurt, and not just from the exertion. 

Kent stopped the water, and wrapped a towel around himself, and used another to dry his hair. 

Alexei finally turned off the spray of water and dried himself off. It was a rush to get dressed again. He pulled on his Under Armour, pads, and a clean jersey. He breathed in deeply and willed his mind to clear. He spaced through Jack’s rallying speech and found himself headed back towards the ice. 

The third period was hard fought. They managed to tie up the score through the halfway point. Neither team seemed to be able to get past the other’s defence. At that point it was back and forth until, with two minutes left, Jack got the puck to Kent, and Kent flicked it past the goalie and into the net. The Stars’ coaching staff called a timeout, and protested the goal. 

Minutes passed until the ref finally stepped out onto the middle of the ice and declared the ‘Goal was good’. 

The clock started up again, and they played a game of keep away from the Stars until time ran out. 

Alexei and the rest of the team streamed onto the ice, screaming and hugging each other, and then the Cup was brought out.  
-  
Jack was handed the Cup first. He lifted it over his head, kissing it before handing it off to Parse. Kent raised the cup high, kissing it, and then kissing Alexei as he passed the cup to him. Alexei’s heart was hammering in his chest. He kissed the cup and passed it on to Geist (who looked like he was going to faint). Geist passed the cup on to Snowy, who skated slower than normal. He still looked pale, and Alexei could not help but worry for him. 

The Cup was passed to each member of the team in turn before going to the coach and staff. They posed for pictures together and paused a moment while Jack was named MVP, and yet more pictures were taken. Eventually their families came onto the ice with them, and more hugs were to be had. The twins were put in the cup and pictures were taken. Gavriil got his picture taken with both Kent and Parse, but was careful to steer clear of the cup. Alexei would later tease him about becoming as superstitious as his billet family. 

Kent looked happier than he had in months, and Alexei realized he was too. It was a good feeling. He felt lighter. Maybe it would stick around for a while.

_/ _X_ \\_

Kent was still all smiles as they partied in the locker room. They all took their turn drinking champagne out of the Cup. Alexei drank out of the Cup with Kent, and they shared a sloppy kiss eliciting wolf whistles throughout the locker room. Gavriil had taken the girls home well before that, luckily. They were all drunk enough that by the time they all picked up an Uber to Jack’s house Kent was unsteady on his feet.

“This is great,” Kent whispered and listed against him as they rode in the Uber. “Turned off my phone. My agent is going to do the press release in the morning. Not going to wait.”

“You sure?” 

Kent gave him a blissful smile, “Yeah, it feels good. I mean I know I will miss it, but it will be good. Yah know?” 

Alexei laughed, and pressed a kiss against Kent’s forehead. He hoped he felt that way months from now when he wasn’t playing next season.

“Always wanted to go out on top. And this is as top as it gets, right?”

“Right.” Alexei agreed. They made it up to Jack’s door and inside. The music was loud, and they bumped into Jack’s old classmates as they passed. He was almost surprised to see Holster there already. 

“Hey man,” Holster said, and clapped Alexei on the shoulder. “Good fucking game, man.” 

“You caught the game?” 

He shrugged, and rolled his eyes. “You know the Rangers were kicked out in the last round. Of course we caught it. We might be on different teams, but you know Jack is still my friend. Besides, Rans wanted to see it. He’s somewhere around here. Dude was excited to see you.” He rolled his eyes. “Still such a fanboy.” 

Kent snickered beside him. “Remember that time when he accidently pushed you in the pool?” 

“I’m never forget. So mean Kenyushka.” 

Holster laughed loudly. “I don’t think anyone there will. It was pretty fucking funny. Well, I’d better go find him and congratulate Jack.” 

Kent let out a little snicker as Holster walk away. “He’s such a good guy.” 

“So drunk, Kenyushka.” 

“Yeah, I know I am, but it’s all okay. We fucking won the Cup, babe. Fuck. This is the best day,” and then he was crying. “It’s so fucking good and I’m so fucking glad I could play with you and Jack, and the team is so good, and I love them so much.” He wiped at his face. “This is so fucking embarrassing. I just. It’s so much.” 

“Maybe we go home?” 

“No. No. I’m fine. It’s okay,” Kent said. “I’m just---It’s just a lot. It’s all a lot, and I love you so much, and I’m just so happy I got to have this with you. Not many people are this lucky, and I’m just so lucky,” Kent said, babbling at this point.

Alexei steered him through Jack’s house, and up the stairs to one of the guest rooms. Kent washed his face in the bathroom; his face still looked red and blotchy, but it was passable. “Sorry. I’m just---it really is a lot. I wasn’t sure we would win. And fuck, Alexei. I’m scared about the press release. I don’t want to talk to those people. I just---I don’t want it to be a thing, but it will be a Thing.” 

Alexei ran a hand through Kent’s soft hair. “Gonna be okay. No matter what happens. We work this out. Yes?” 

Kent gave him a wobbly smile. “Yeah. It will be. Ah---we should probably go join the party.” 

“Probably,” Alexei agreed. 

Kent leaned against him when they sat on the bed. “Been a rough year.” 

Alexei hummed in agreement. “Little bit, maybe.” 

“No. It has. And I’m just...I’m really sorry if I haven’t made it any easier.” He gave Alexei a weak smile. “I’ll be better.” 

“Don’t need to be better,” Alexei said. “Just been a lot. You did what you could to help. Not like you could have stopped my отец from dying. Couldn’t have made our relationship better.” He groaned. “I’m not think this place or time for this conversation. We talk at home. Is time to be happy, Kenyushka. Come, come we go down and not make Jack think we are fucking each other in his spare bedroom.” 

“He would think that too,” Kent said and snickered. He pulled himself up and took Alexei’s hand as they walked back downstairs to join the party.

_/ _X_ \\_

The days that followed were a bit of a blur. The parade through Providence was the next day. Alexei and Kent rode in the back of a truck together for most of the parade. Occasionally they would get out and sign autographs. They didn’t get drunk like the younger guys. Some of the veterans weren’t of that mind though. Tic Tac seemed to have a new bottle of beer shoved into his hand once he finished one, and Patch listed to the side as he rode on the tailgate. Lemmy eventually jumped up to sit beside him to keep him from falling off.

They all walked down Broadway, to Sabin, finally to Exchange Terrace and ended the parade at Burnside Park. It was a beautiful day. The sun was bright, the sky was blue. Their kids met them at the barbeque that was being held in the park. They both signed more autographs. They lost count of how many, and there were so many people wishing them well. Some even asking Kent if he was serious about retiring. 

Bitty had a table set up full of pies and baked goods. He waved at them both, and so did Laurent who was helping him run the both. Other sources were handing out food as well at other tables. 

The park was full of people milling about, congratulating them as they passed, and patting them on the back.

“It’s a good day,” Kent said, bumping shoulders with Alexei as they walked. 

It was one of the best days, Alexei decided.

_/ _X_ \\_

They didn’t leave for vacation right away as they had initially planned. They stayed close to Providence, puttering around the house. Kent had the pictures from the after-game printed out to add to the wall in the family room. There was a picture of Kent and Alexei kissing while holding the Cup; one with them all of the girls and the Cup; and another with the twins inside the Cup. Alexei found himself grinning every time he looked at them.

“You have that dopey smile on your face again,” Kent said as he plopped down beside Alexei in the livingroom. 

“Just happy.” 

Kent hummed, and fitted himself against Alexei’s side. “Me too. Your mom is picking up the girls later today.” 

Alexei found himself grinning back. “Whole house to ourself?” 

“It would seem so.” 

“Can think of a couple things to do while they are away.” 

Kent threw his hair back and laughed. “Oh, I’m sure that you can.” 

Mother Mashkova arrived not long after. She herded the children out the door, taking Anthony and Gavriil with her. For the first time, in a very long time they had the house to themselves. Alexei chased Kent up the stairs, and slammed their bedroom door behind him.

_/ _X_ \\_

“I want a horse,” Anya said as soon as she came through the door.

Kent was sprawled out on the couch his head pillowed on Alexei’s lap, when Mama Mashkova and their brood came home. 

“What that, baby?” Alexei asked, feeling like maybe he heard wrong. 

“I said I want a horse. We went to see the polo match, папа. I want to do that when I grow up.” 

“I’m thought you want to play hockey like your papas,” Kent said. 

“No. Cat and Aleks are going to play hockey. They can do that. It’s fine, but I’m going to play polo. I’m going to be the best, and have a lot of ponies.” 

Kent looked up at Alexei, his brow wrinkling. It was not something either of them really expected. The kids all seemed to love hockey. 

“I want lessons!” 

Anya just laughed as she sat down on the other side of the sectional. “I can see to it if you want.” 

“We are leaving for Nova Scotia in a few days,” Kent said sitting up. “My Cup day is coming up.” 

“Maybe she could spend the summer with me and we could find a good riding school. It might take a while.” 

Alexei frowned, and then let it smooth out. He didn’t want to be like his father and dictate what his children could do, or not do. “Would that make you happy, Sveta?” He wondered if it would stick. Maybe she just wasn’t meant to play like the rest of them. He had no doubt that Aleks and Cat would make it to the majors. They were both determined, and if he was any judge they were good. It was worth it to see the look on her face, she beamed and threw herself at Kent and Alexei. 

“Thank you! Thank you so much!”

Kent pressed a kiss to her cheek. “If it makes you happy.” 

“It will! It will! Thank you so much!” 

“We will have a great time over the summer, I think,” Anya Mashkova said. “I’m sure we can fly up for your Cup day, Kent.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Kent said. “Maybe we can even stay down here for a bit longer. Save you the flight. I’ll talk to my mother. Her house might be a good place for the party.” 

“Just let me know what you decide,” Anya said. “I will start looking around for a stable.” 

If Alexei had thought that Sveta would change her mind he would be terribly off the mark. She talked of little else in the weeks that followed. Alexei did not entirely understand her fascination with riding, but then he had not had a lot of experience with horses himself. 

“I don’t know about this,” Kent said later that week as the lay in bed. “It makes me nervous to think about her on those animals. What if she gets hurt?” 

“Could get hurt skating,” Alexei said. “It will be okay. Have to let them make their own choices. Help them be the best at anything they decide to do.”

“You’re so smart,” Kent said. He leaned into Alexei. “So smart, and so good. And I love you so much.” 

“I’m love you too, Kenny. Best thing in my life. Except maybe...Cup.”

Kent threw a pillow at him. “You are such an ass.” 

Alexei laughed, and threw the pillow back. “Is why you love me, yes?” 

“Oh my god. Yeah, you’re right. Maybe it is,” Kent said. He kissed Alexei softly. “You're an ass, but you are just---thank you. Just thanks for being you.”


	11. July  2027 - Brændende kærlighed

June grinded to a halt, and July started slowly. They slept in the first of July, or tried to. “DAD! Your phone is going off,” Aleks said as she barged into their bedroom at seven in the morning. 

Alexei groaned. “What you want, Aleks? Is early.” 

“But Mr. Mayfield is on the phone.” Aleks dropped it into his hand. Alexei squinted at her. 

“Hello?” 

“Alexei. Oh good. We were hoping that you and Kent could come in this morning. We have a proposal to make to both of you.” 

“Oh, um...sure. When you want us to come in?” Alexei rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Aleks plonked herself on the edge of the bed; even that did not wake up Kent. 

“We were hoping you could be in by nine. Is that possible?” 

Alexei frowned and worried for a moment if they were trading him or something. It was odd. “Is fine. We be there.” 

He hung up the phone, and nudged Kent. 

“What?” Kent grumbled. “Just five more minutes, Xi.” 

“Falcons owners call. Want to talk to us. Get up.” 

Kent groaned. “‘Bout what?” 

“I’m not sure. Something important. Want us there at nine. Go tell Brigit we need her fix breakfast, Aleks. Not going to have time.” 

“‘Kay, Papa.” She ran off leaving Alexei and Kent alone. Alexei didn’t wait for Kent. He headed to the shower, and pushed Kent towards the bathroom when he was getting dressed. He grabbed a dress shirt and a pair of slacks. He was pulling on his shoes when Kent was making his way to the closet to grab something to wear. 

“What is this even about?” Kent asked. He took a cue from Alexei, and pulled on a button-up shirt and slacks. “Fuck. Should I put on a suit. What the hell is this even about? Are they trading you? Why the fuck would they call us both in?” 

“I’m not know, Kenyushka. No idea. Didn’t say. Said very little except come in at nine.” 

They made their way downstairs where Brigit was making pancakes for the girls. “Toast and eggs for you waiting on the counter,” she said as soon as they saw her. 

“You’re a lifesaver,” Kent said. They ate quickly, kissed the kids goodbye and were hurrying out the door. 

It was five minutes before nine when they were finally walking up to the offices. 

Margaret, Mayfield’s secretary, met them down at the entrance and brought them up to one of the meeting rooms. Jack and Bittle were waiting in the room. 

“What is this about?” Kent asked when he took a seat across from Jack. 

“No idea,” Jack said. “They called us this morning and asked us to come in.” 

“Maybe they are selling the team,” Bittle said. 

“Why would they call us in for that?” Kent said. He frowned. “You aren’t even on the team, and I’m retiring.” 

Minutes later the door opened. Stan Mathers and Bill Mayfield came in. “Good to see everyone made it in,” Mathers said. “We have thought about this a lot. We both have been considering taking more of a back seat to the running of the franchise, but we don’t want to sell it outright.” 

“It has been our baby for a lot of years. We built it from the ground up, and neither of us have children to pass it on to. We have never met two people that love the franchise more than the two of you. You helped us build up the brand, and get our first Cup,” Mayfield said. 

“What he is trying to say,” Mathers butted in. “Is that we would like all four of you to buy in to the franchise. To be the face of it in the future.” 

“Wait,” Bitty said. “Y’all are telling me you want to make the f-four of us partial owners with y’all? You want us to...really?” 

Mathers laughed, “Yes. Really.” 

They all stared at him. This was life changing. “You want to make us part of Falconers family...permanently?” Alexei asked. 

“Well, that is the idea. We would ease you into the management. We would like Jack and Eric to work with the Sparrows to expand the operations, and the outreach. Kent and Alexei to work with the charitable giving, possibly some of the recruiting as well. Ease you into it, and if that doesn’t work for you we can come up with another plan,” Mayfield said. 

“I-Is it the money?” Kent asked. “Is the franchise going bankrupt?” 

“No. Not at all. We can go over the numbers with you if you want. We just think that you are, all four of you, assets that we don’t want to lose. We think you would all do good things for the franchise. It’s really never been about the money for us. Not here. This is just a drop in the bucket for both of us, but as we said...it has been our baby for years, and we are not getting any younger,” Mathers said carefully. 

“Can we think about it?” Eric asked. “I mean--- this is big. Potentially life changing, and Alexei and Jack are still playing. I just--- it is a lot.” 

“Take your time. We aren’t going anywhere.” Mathers smiled at him. 

“How much is the buy in amount?” Alexei asked. 

“Ten million. Which would be five million each. To go towards your respective projects.” It was a lot, but it also wasn’t anywhere near what the franchise was worth. 

“I think you are severely low-balling the worth of the franchise,” Kent said. “Twenty million would be reasonable. We could do that. I mean...it’s still a low figure, but---” 

“Kenyushka,” Alexei hissed. 

“Well, we could. Would we be equals in this endeavour?” Kent asked.

“And equal six way split. We would form a board to make major decisions together, but yes. We can have a contract drawn up of what would be expected of everyone,” Mayfield said. “We have a preliminary one. You can have a copy for your lawyers to look over before you agree to anything, if you would like.” 

“Do you need an answer now?” Jack asked.

“No. Think it over and let us know,” Mathers smiled. “Really think it over.” 

“We will,” Kent said, but Alexei knew from the look on Kent’s face he had already made up his mind. Alexei would not mind being dragged along in that endeavour, but he wondered if it would make Kent happy. 

Kent was practically vibrating by the time they were walking out the doorway. 

“What you think?” Alexei asked as they drove home.

“I---honestly? I think we should go for it.” 

“Is a lot Kenyushka. So much. Lot of money.” Alexei resisted the urge to look away from the road, and to gauge the look on Kent’s face. 

“I think it would be worth it. I think...well a lot of things, honestly. I want to see our girls play in the NHL,” Kent said. “And maybe this will put us in a position to help them get there.” 

“Maybe,” Alexei agreed. “Maybe good idea then. I’m think we think over hard. Maybe have agents and lawyers go over paperwork. Just... want to be sure.” 

“I can live with that,” Kent said. Alexei didn’t even have to look at him to know he was smiling.

_/ _X_ \\_

They drove up to Buffalo the next day to Mrs. Parson’s house. She was already up and getting things ready for the barbecue they were having for Kent’s birthday.

“Hi, momma,” Kent said, and hugged her tightly. “Missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, baby.” She gave him a tiny smile. The house was the same as it had been for years. Kent had paid off the mortgage when he received his first bonus. The pictures on the wall were mostly the same, mostly of Jennifer in her figure skating uniforms, and Kent on the ice. There was others though that were new, pictures of the girls and Alexei. There were photos of Gavriil too, and Sanya. 

“Eric and Jack already arrived. They are in the kitchen,” his mother said. “You might want to steer clear unless you want to be recruited, too. They have Jennifer and David cooking.” Mrs. Parson shook her head. “It’s a lot.” 

Alexei laughed loudly. “Am sure it is.” 

“I’m go help,” Gavrill said. He grabbed Anthony’s hand before he could protest and pulled him towards the kitchen. The children followed them, and already yelling for ‘Uncle Bitty’, and ‘Uncle Zimms’.

Aleks stayed behind, and tugged at Alexei’s pant leg. “Is Grand-père Bob coming?” 

“He said he would be here before the fireworks, so yes. His plane should be arriving soon,” Alexei said. “Don’t worry.” 

“I wish we could skate. Uncle Sasha said he would come by.” 

Alexei squinted at her. “When he said that?” 

“He messaged me on my tablet.” She gave him a gap-toothed grin, not unlike the uncle in question. 

“News to me,” Kent said. “God we should put a bell on him or something.” 

“So mean, Dad. I’ll tell him you said that.” 

Kent cackled. “You do that, Aleks.”

“So mean, dad.” She stomped away, heading towards the kitchen. 

“She is going to be a fun teenager,” Mrs. Parson said. Her lips curled into an amused smile.

“Probably,” Alexei agreed. “Anyways. Mama be here in couple hours. Had to take later flight. She had to pick up things.” 

“Well, make yourselves at home in the meantime,” Mrs. Parson said. She pulled them each into a tight hug, holding on tight. 

“We’re going to go down to the lake,” Kent said. “Swim for a bit.” 

They pulled the suitcases up to Kent’s room, and changed into their swim trunks. They hurried back down the stairs, Alexei’s hand held tight in Kent’s. Their fingers laced together. The grass crunched under their feet as they ran across the grassy clearing and down towards the dock. The sun was hot on Alexei’s pale skin. 

“Should have grabbed sunscreen,” Alexei said. Kent just laughed. He let go and jumped into the water once he reached the end of the dock. 

Alexei jumped in after him. It seemed like he was always following Kent, and he could not imagine ever wanting that to change. He plunged into the cold water, and surfaced next to Kent. 

“Look like a утонул крысы, Kenyushka,” Alexei laughed. 

“Fuck you, Xi. I don’t look like a fucking drowned rat.” Kent splashed water at him. “Such an ass.” 

Alexei laughed again and floated away on his back. 

They lazed about, floating on the lake until Mrs. Parson finally came to retrieve them. 

“Dinner is ready. Get out of there before you both turn into prunes.” She stood on the dock, and smiled down at them. 

They reluctantly got out, and grabbed their towels. They both dried off slowly. 

“Everyone here?” Kent asked.

“Yes, they are, sweetheart.” 

The made it up to the house, wrapped in their towels. They were mostly dry by the time they reached the deck behind the house. 

“Bonjour, garçon d'anniversaire,” Bob greeted him from where he and Jack were hovering around the grill on the deck. 

“Good to see you,” Kent said as Bob drew him into a tight hug. 

“Go get dressed,” Mrs. Parson shooed them both away. 

They passed through the house, getting greeted by everyone and racking up the hug count. It was harder to extract themselves from some more than others. Finally them made it upstairs, and slipped into dry clothes. 

“Everybody happy for you.” 

“For what? Making it to thirty-six.” Kent rolled his eyes. 

“For cup. For new babies. For a lot of things. Maybe they be happy about team too. We need talk about soon.” 

“Yeah. I know. I know. We should give them an answer. It’s just... a lot. I know you---” 

“If you want I want. I’m think you are right. We do a lot of good.”

Kent gave him a brilliant smile, which it made it more than worth it. “You mean it?” 

“I’m mean it. I’m in one hundred and ten percent.” Alexei pulled him close. He pressed his lips against Kent’s cheek. “I’m love you so much. Is good we take this adventure together.” 

“Yeah, it is,” Kent whispered. He kissed Alexei again, long and sloppy. It left his cheeks flushed, and his lips looking bitten. “We should go downstairs. They are waiting on us.” 

“They can wait a second more,” Alexei said, stealing another kiss. “I’m love you so much, Kenyushka.” 

They made out for several more minutes before Kent pulled away. “We should go.” 

Alexei didn’t protest when Kent pulled on his arm and lead him out of the room and toward the people gathered downstairs.

The cake Alexei’s mother had made was huge, a life sized replica of the stanley cup, with a Falconers’ crest on the front, and two fondant cats in the bowl that looked like Kit and Spud. 

It was pretty much perfect. There was not anything about that day that wasn’t.

Even more so when the actual Cup was brought out. Jack took pictures of Kent with the Cup; and Alexei, Kent with the babies in the Cup. He took pictures of the Cup beside the cake Cup, and everyone crowding around Kent. 

They sang happy birthday, and cut the cake. Jack got pictures of everything, including one of all of the hockey players there with the cake. 

When it was dark enough they went outside and the pyrotechnics company that Alexei had hired set off a fireworks show that would have rivaled any of the shows that they could have gone to. 

They sat on the dark, legs dangling over the dark water. Kent was warm where he was tucked into the crook of Alexei’s arm. 

“This is the best birthday I’ve ever had,” Kent whispered in the dark. “Thank you.” 

“You said that last year,” Alexei said back. 

“And I mean it every year,” Kent said. Alexei could hear the smile in his voice.

_/ _X_ \\_

They stayed at Kent’s mother’s house for several days. They said their goodbyes to Sveta and Mrs. Mashkova as they returned to Providence. 

“Thank you for letting me go, Papa.” She hugged Alexei tightly. “Thank you, папа.” 

“Always welcome, возлюбленная.” 

Sveta hugged them both again before they left. 

They called Stan Mathers and Bill Mayfield later that night. They were all in. Alexei felt like another weight had been lifted from his chest. He had worried about what Kent would do when he retired, and for his own sake as well. It was easy to say “yes”.

_/ _X_ \\_

They flew to the cabin in Halifax three days later. They had met up with Mathers, Mayfield, and the Zimmermann-Bittles, along with their lawyers to get all of the paperwork out of the way. It was a done deal by the time they left New York. 

Alexei was still feeling shocked about it by the time they got to the cabin. It was a relief to be there. It had been their refuge for years, and as much as Alexei would have loved to go to their home in Belarus, this was safer. 

They arrived in time for the start of Sid’s Hockey camp, and delivered Aleks and Cat to him. They were enthused to see their ‘Uncles’. 

“I’m think they like you more,” Alexei had huffed. 

“They just see us less,” Sid had said. “We probably should have waited a year or two. The other kids are so much bigger.” 

“You not wait,” Geno pointed out. “You play against kids much older than you, and you fine.” 

“I got bullied.” 

He shrugged. “We not let that happen. Girls good. Special, Sid.” 

Alexei knew their girls were. Still, he felt his chest grow tight, and he breath short at the thought of leaving them. They were growing up too fast. 

“Take care of them,” Kent said. 

“We will, like they were our own,” Sid said, so full of earnestness. “Spencer is so excited for them to stay with us.” 

“I’m know the girls are excited too,” Alexei said. “Still hard to leave.” 

“It’ll be great. I promise,” Sid said. “They’ll call you every night.” 

“Thanks, Sidney,” Kent said, patting him on the shoulder. 

“Bye, papa. Bye папа,” The girls yelled before running off in the house to go to Spencer’s room. 

“Is shame Sveta not some too,” Geno said. “Something happen?” 

“She’s at a riding camp in Newport,” Kent said. “Xi’s mom is staying with her. She’s pretty excited.” 

“Riding, like horses?” Sidney asked.

Kent leaned against the door. “Yeah. Hopefully it goes well. We are a little nervous about it.” 

“A lot nervous,” Alexei said. “Very hopeful it goes well. We probably better leave, or never do.” He rubbed his forehead nervously. 

“We will make sure it goes well,” Geno said. “Don’t worry.” 

“We try not to,” Alexei said. Finally they headed out the door. 

“It’s only five days,” Kent said, as if he was trying to convince himself.

“Five days is a long time,” Alexei murmured. “But, I’m think they be happy. Love Spencer. Love Sid and Geno.” He made a little huffing noise as they finally pulled away. It was going to be a horribly long week, and yet Alexei knew it was the right thing to do. It was the right thing for them, and that was what was important.


	12. August  2027 - Rappie Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexei laid back in his deck chair and closed his eyes. The sun was just warm enough to leave him sleepy, and his muscles feeling relaxed. It had been a good month. They had talked to Mayfield, Mathers, Jack and Bittle every couple of days to organize their plans for the coming season. Alexei was feeling good about the next season, and better about the camp that was coming up shortly.

Alexei laid back in his deck chair and closed his eyes. The sun was just warm enough to leave him sleepy, and his muscles feeling relaxed. It had been a good month. They had talked to Mayfield, Mathers, Jack and Bittle every couple of days to organize their plans for the coming season. Alexei was feeling good about the next season, and better about the camp that was coming up shortly. 

He wasn’t feeling as good about the girls being gone. Cat and Aleks were staying with Sid and Geno for longer than originally planned. They had begged and pleaded over Skype to stay with Spencer for the summer. Sveta’s camp wouldn't end until the second week of August, so they would all be arriving back around the tenth. The days had crawled. 

“Are you planning on staying out there all day?” Kent asked. He climbed on to the chair, and into Alexei’s lap. 

“Maybe. Is not a bad place to be.” Kent’s skin was sun-warm, and slightly damp from swimming. “I’m think best place.” Alexei cracked an eye open. “Probably get no rest when kids get here tomorrow.” 

“Probably not,” Kent agreed. “You good?” 

Alexei thought about it. “Maybe. I’m---I’m happy. I’m not think I be able to say that for long time, but true. Been a hard year, Kenyushka, but maybe not a bad year.” 

Kent smoothed back Alexei’s hair, threading his fingers through it. “Yeah, I get that.” 

“Tomorrow gonna be busy.” They would have guests. Not just Sid and Geno, and their kids, but also Foxtrot and Reedy along with their children. Mama Mashkova and Sveta would be arriving as well. It was a lot, but it was also something they had planned for a while. 

“Very busy,” Kent agreed. “But it will be good.” 

“It will be,” Alexei said. He dozed in the sun for a while. It was not a bad way to spend the afternoon. 

They finally went back inside, and fixed lunch for the children. Their nannies took them away for their naps after that. The older kids, Tanya and Pete, sprawled out on the couch with their fathers and they watched cartoons together. Olivia, Sid the Science Kid, and then Daniel Tiger. 

“Da, sister come home soon?” Tanya asked plaintively. 

“Pretty soon, squirt,” Kent replied. He ruffled her pale hair. “Tomorrow. They will be here, and your big brother.” 

“Anto come here too?” She wrinkled up her little button nose.

“Yes, Anthony come here too, with Gavriil. Don’t worry, you will see them both,” Alexei pressed a kiss on top of her head. 

It seemed to satisfy her curiosity. She turned her attention back to Daniel Tiger.

_/ _X_ \\_

Alexei got up early the next morning well before dawn was peaking over the horizon. It was still dark when he went out to go jogging. He didn’t try too hard to wake up Kent. His husband just moaned and swatted him away when Alexei tried to wake him. 

“Go ‘way,” Kent mumbled. 

He never got up, and he was fast asleep by the time Alexi was heading out the door. 

He had pulled out the Safety Skin, and painted a stripe on his arms and legs before heading out into the gloom.

Dawn was always Alexei’s favourite time to go running. The air was just chill enough, the fog gathered between the valleys and drifted across the roads. 

It was peaceful, and too quiet. Few cars passed by as he jogged down Ferguson Cove Road to the smaller paved trails around York Redoubt. The old fort’s battlements loomed along one side of the road, quiet and abandoned. The ocean crashed on the other side. He could hear it even through the soundbreak of the woods beyond. He jogged five miles in a long loop back to the cabin. 

Kent had not come down by the time Alexei came back and stepped into the shower, nor when he padded his way into the kitchen. 

Brigit was there starting breakfast, and the girls were up. The twins were fed and set in their baby rockers. They were half asleep, and yawned when Alexei went by. 

He ate his own breakfast, and wandered up the stairs. 

Kent was still starfished across the bed, and hid his face in the pillows when Alexei nudged him.

“Ten more minutes,” Kent mumbled against the bedding. “Tired.” 

“Is almost nine, Kenny. Wake up. We have company soon.” 

“Don’ care.”

“We have company soon. Kenny,” Alexei sat on the bed and heaved an exasperated sigh. “Such brat.” 

“That doesn’t even make sense.” Kent sat up. He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. “You are a jackass.” 

Alexei gave him a wide and amused smile. “Aw, baby. Don’t be that way.” Alexei laughed loudly. “Should really get ready. Guests arrive soon. We have full house soon, and you just laze about. So lazy.”

“I’m on vacation, and besides it’s not like they won’t just make themselves at home.” He grabbed Alexei’s hand, sending them both sprawling onto the bed. “Just relax.” 

“Maybe for little bit,” Alexei said. He stretched out on the bed, and pulled Kent into his arms. 

“Mmmm....good.” Kent hummed. He made a pleased noise. “Don’t get to do this enough.” 

“Maybe not. Regretting things?” 

Kent made a muffled, snorting noise against Alexei’s chest. “Fuck no. You and the kids are the best thing that ever happened to me. Better than hockey. Let that sink in for a second. Better than fucking hockey, and I love hockey, Xi. I love her so much. Will be weird to get rid of my mistress. I kinda miss her already, but I’m not Scott Fucking Gomez. I’m not going to write poetry about it.” 

Alexei barked a laugh. “No article to Player’s Tribune?” 

“Maybe. Not yet. I’m still letting it sink in. Fuck, Tater. What the fuck?” He sniffed. “What am I going to fucking do?” 

Alexei did not understand anything was really wrong until the first salty tear was soaking through his t-shirt. “Oh, Keynushka. It be fine. I’m know this. We have plan. You not even really leave Falconers.” He rubbed Kent’s back, holding him tightly until his breathing returned to normal. 

“I’m sorry,” Kent croaked. 

“Is fine, Котенок. In this together.” 

“Always.” 

“Now get up for real this time. We have full house soon.” 

“I’m sorry. I know.” He dragged himself out of bed, coming back dripping wet with a towel slung low over his hips. “Go on. I’ll be down in a minute.” 

Alexei kissed Kent on the cheek before heading down the stairs. 

Their guests started arriving shortly after. Aleks and Cat run into the house. “We’re home papa! Папа!”

Alexei caught Aleks as she flung herself at them. “Папа! I missed you! But Hockey camp was amazing, and Uncle Sid taught me how to juggle a puck with my stick. And It was so awesome. Can I go back next year?”

Sidney, Geno, Spencer and Niki came walking in at a more sedate pace. Geno held Arkady in his arms. “They were really good,” Sid added. “I hope you are coming back next year.” 

“We are,” Cat said. “We have to. I’m going to play in the NHL one day. You’ll see.” 

Alexei’s brows went to his hairline. “Oh, is big dream, Cat.” 

“I’m going to be the best. You’ll see. Better than Flower or Uncle Snowy. You’ll see.” 

“I’m hope so, baby. I’m really hope so.” 

Foxtrot, Reedy and their brood arrived. The kids came running in first. The oldest girl they had adopted was seventeen now, And the other two were ten and eight. 

“Hi Uncle Alexei,” Caroline said. She gave him a hug. “How is it going?” 

Alexei thought about it for a moment. “Is good. Good to see you too.” 

She laughed. “Well, I’m going to go help in the kitchen. Is Bitty here yet?” 

Bitty finally did arrive. “Hey y’all,” he said as he made a beeline to the kitchen to help get together the picnic they would have later. Mrs. Mashkova arrived not long after with Alexei’s sisters and Sveta. Their daughter was full of smiles. “Camp was so great dad! So awesome. I rode a real horse. It was so tall! All by myself, and Бабушка said we could look for a pony when we got back home.” 

Alexei wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He squinted at his mother, who just laughed and headed up stairs. “Wake me up before you go down to the camp.”

Kent made his way downstairs finally. He looked better than he had before, and he smiled at Alexei. “Hey, Xi.” 

“Котенок,” he said. “Good to see you up and about. Thought you sleep all day.” 

“Fuck you, Xi.”

Almost like clockwork, Aleks squaked. “Curse Jar!” 

“FINE!!!” Cat yelled. “Dad cursed, Uncle Geno! Make him put something in the curse jar.” 

It was chaos with everyone in the house, but it was a nice kind of chaos that Alexei had learned to love. This was, after all, the family that he had chosen for himself. 

They eventually made their way down to the lake. Alexei sprawled out on the blanket. They had eaten lunch not long after they got down to the dock. Kent plopped down beside him, sprawling out on the blanket. “Not going fishing?” 

“No. I’m good. Just want to relax. Long morning, Kenny. Told you.” 

“You okay?” Kent wiggled close until his head was pillowed on Alexei’s shoulder. 

“I’m fine. Just think. Think a lot.” 

“About?” 

“Have good family. All of this is good.” He took a deep breath of his own. “I’m never thought I get this growing up, Kenyushka. I’m just...It’s a lot. My father.” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, and closed his eyes against the bright sunlight. “My father say so many horrible things. It’s so hard to forgive. It’s so stupid. He’s gone, and I should be happy.” 

“Oh, babe.” Kent hugged him tightly. “I know it’s hard.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“There is no---you have nothing to be sorry for. We are a team. Right?” 

He opened his eyes and looked over at Kent. “Right.” 

“And for the record--- he was wrong. He was so wrong about you, Xi. You are a better person than he ever was. Just don’t forget that, okay? I mean you are loved, by so many people. Not just me and the kids.”

_/ _X_ \\_

Gavriil and Anthony arrived the next day, and Sanya a few hours after them. Gavriil and Anthony were sunkissed from the few days that they had spent in Miami. They had spent a week down there before flying up. Gavriil looked relaxed in a way he had not since he was traded. 

Sanya looked equally amused when she walked into the door. She dropped her heavy bags, and gave Alexei a hug. “You are looking good, Xi. How are you feeling?” 

“I’m fine. Been a good week. Very good. Maybe go down to dock again today. Have nice picnic.” 

Sanya hummed, and hugged him tightly. He skin was as sunkissed and warm as Gavriil’s. “That sounds nice. Bitty make us a pie.” 

Alexei grinned, “Like ten pies in the freezer. I’m not count, but a lot. He very busy yesterday. Has been good. Glad to have everyone here.” 

“And you will be just as glad to see us leave. I know how it is. I’ve lived with you and Kent for eight years. It’s nothing new.” She patted him on the cheek. “California was nice, by the way. Thanks for asking.” 

“Knew you tell me.” 

She sighed. “It was nice, but it’s not going to work. I guess. I think Sheila thought I would just pick up and move in with her, but fuck, Xi. You and the kids are family. I’ve helped take care of them since they were tiny, and I know the triplets don’t think of me as their mother...and they shouldn’t, but I love them. I love all of them and you and Kent, and I j-just can’t.” 

“Shhh...now. Is fine. You know we never want you to leave.” They had worried about it for a long time. The girls would miss her terribly. She had always been an important part of their lives, just as she was an important part of Alexei and Kent’s. She was family. “We love you.”

She wiped at her face with her arm. “Sorry. I know you have a lot going on, and we are all just falling apart around you. How’s Kent doing?” 

“As you can expect. Little sad. Sometimes a lot sad. It’s a lot, and we now partial owner of Falconers. So he have lots to do at least.” 

Her eyes went wide. “Oh, wow. Really?” 

“Да. Very excited.” His lips curled into an amused smile. “Very excited.”

“Well, I’m happy for you, Xi.” 

“I’m luckiest,” he said, and really believed it more than he had in a year. 

“So, where is Kent?” 

“In rink. Boys joined him as soon as they got here. Come, come. We skate for bit, and then have lunch.” Alexei took her hand and pulled her along. She walked easily with him as they headed towards the rink in the back yard. The adults were out on the ice already playing a game of shinny. 

“Sid’s team is winning,” Aleks said when they walked in. “Dad’s been yelling that he cheated since they started playing. It’s been great. Sid got Uncle Geno and Uncle Jack on his team.” 

Alexei leaned against the boards. “And he got Gav?” 

“Anthony is really good though, Dad wasn’t complaining about getting him. Just Uncle Jamie and Finn. He owes like ten dollars in the curse jar,” Aleks continued. “I’m keeping a tally.” 

“Well, that is nice of you,” Sanya snickered. “Where is Eric and your Gran anyway?” 

“They went to the market. They said they’d be back in a few hours. Are you going to go picnic with us?” 

“Like I’d miss it, Squirt,” Sanya gave Aleks a commiserating smile. 

She was so good with the girls. “Tell your Aunt Sanya about Hockey camp,” he suggested. 

“It was amazing, we learned so many things. I hope we can go back next year. Cat was super excited to see Taylor.” Aleks seemed to light up. “And Sid taught us to juggle pucks, and we played all week, AND I got to stay at Sid’s house. Niki is so great. You should see him play hockey.” 

Alexei squinted at that, because that was a new one. He tried not to think to hard on it. 

Sanya on the other hand gave her a wide smile. “I’m so glad to hear you had a good time, sweetie.” 

“I really hope so! I want to play professional hockey so badly, Aunt Sanya. So very bad. More than anything.” 

“I hope you get what you wish for,” Sanya whispered. “Always.”

_/ _X_ \\_

Pete’s birthday rolled around on the 15th of August. Alexei picked up a cake from Marble Slab Creamery, tubs of ice cream and ice cream sandwiches. It would become a thing that they did each year; they would have the party for Gavriil and Pete’s birthday together in Halifax sometime in the middle of the month. Pete had already gotten her presents on her actual birthday (the 4th) over a week earlier, but she was always more excited about the birthday party itself. 

She would squeal when she saw the cake with both of their names on it. “Cake, Gav! Cake!” 

Gavriil picked her up and kissed the top of her head. Her red hair was starting to grow long. “Little Pete, so old.” He laughed. 

“Two!” She declared loudly, and clung to Gavriil like a starfish as he carried her over to the table. 

They blew out the candles together. Pete got more ice cream on her than in her mouth. Alexei got pictures of both of them eating their cake and posted it up on Instagram, #MyBirthdayKids. 

Gavriil was good natured about it. “I’m think we do this every year. Maybe skating party next year?” 

“Maybe,” Kent agreed. 

It was the last party they had until they had to go home. The girls were starting school at the end of August, and they had so many things to organize by the start of the season. 

“I’m think it is best idea,” Alexei agreed, and kissed the cheeks of both of his birthday children. “Very best idea.”

_/ _X_ \\_

“So, how are you feeling?” Sara asked. It was the first session that they had had in person in months. 

“Good. I’m feeling good. Glad to be back in Providence. Is good to be home. Kids started school couple days ago. Tanya started kindergarten. Was very hard. So many tears. Triplets started second grade. Is lots of good stuff in my life.” His lips curled up. “I’m feel good about it. Less sad days. Still think about my отец a lot, but is not bad.” 

“I’m so glad to hear that,” Sara said. “Is there anything that you want to concentrate on today?” 

“Very nervous about camp. First time Kenny not on the team. I’m know it be okay, but still nervous. Maybe little scared.” He sat back into the plush chair. “I’m worried not such good season, and maybe I’m make mistake.”

“You said before that you were not ready to retire,” Sara said. 

“Don’t feel ready. I’m still play well, I’m think. Is all I’m know.” He worried at his lip. “I’m just...I’m know we have made plans, but still worry.” 

“You are allowed to worry. It’s okay to feel bad about it.”

Alexei thought hard about it. Maybe it really was. He felt better when he was leaving the session, more centered.


	13. September  2027 - Colcannon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They caught a flight back to Providence on the first of September. It was a blustery Wednesday. The last days in Halifax had been busy. Kent had been looking through property listings for possible places to open a no-kill shelter, or barring that they were also looking for one that was already open. Everyone in the owners meeting had thought it would be a good cause to support. He had ended up locating two that were already up and running to visit when they got back to the city. Kent seemed very excited about it, and Alexei could not begrudge him that.

They caught a flight back to Providence on the first of September. It was a blustery Wednesday. The last days in Halifax had been busy. Kent had been looking through property listings for possible places to open a no-kill shelter, or barring that they were also looking for one that was already open. Everyone in the owners meeting had thought it would be a good cause to support. He had ended up locating two that were already up and running to visit when they got back to the city. Kent seemed very excited about it, and Alexei could not begrudge him that. 

He already knew that he was going to work with Haven House to start a couple other programs, aside from what he was already working with them on. Stacy had been thrilled when he had called her about it. They were already making plans for a hockey camp, the scholarship had been funded. The applications were piling up.

It was an exciting time, but Alexei already felt his attention turning towards hockey. Camp was creeping up on him, and he wasn’t really looking forward to it. Neither Kent nor Gavriil was going to be there, and it just felt...wrong.

“You okay, Xi?” Kent stretched out beside him on the couch. “You have that look on your face, like you are thinking really hard. Kinda looks like it hurts.” 

They had only been home for a few hours, and Alexei had spent most of it working, making calls, composing emails. “No. Maybe. Just thinking. Maybe you right. Maybe I’m retire at end of season. Spend time with family. Seems like---maybe not bad idea.” 

Kent hummed. “You have time to think it over. Don’t make a rash decision.” 

“I’m not. Just think. Think about a lot of things. Want to be good dad. Not...absentee dad. Sometimes feel like we missed so much. Love hockey, but love family more. Don’t---don’t want our kids to grow up like I did. Most not bad, but...” He shrugged helplessly. “Not best. I’m have long time to think about this. Maybe used to blame myself for things he say. The mean things. He say so many mean things. Sara say not my fault. Can’t chose things people say or do.” 

“Sara is pretty smart,” Kent said.

“She best. Help a lot. Help so much.” Alexei let his head thunk back on the cushions. 

“I know, Xi.” Kent fit himself into the crook of Alexei’s arm. The kids had gone home with Alexei’s mother, leaving them with the house to themselves.

“I’m know you know,” Alexei said. He gave Kent a cheeky little grin. “You pretty smart too. Maybe little bit.” 

“Wow, thank you for that glowing review,” Kent said. He pinched Alexei in the side. “Be nice.” 

“Am always nice,” Alexei said feigning injury. “Really though. Thank you. I’m know it’s been hard year.” He pressed a kiss against the top of Kent’s head. 

“I mean, fuck. I put a ring on it. It’s literally my job,” Kent said. “One I take seriously.” 

“As seriously as hockey?” Alexei asked, his lip twitched up in amusement. 

“Alexei, babe, I love you. It is literally one of the most important things to me ever.” He turned in Alexei’s arms and watched him. “I love you, Xi, and I just want you to be happy and healthy. I just... I want you not to hurt like you have been.” 

“Getting there.” 

“I know, Xi.” He turned back around and rested his head against Alexei’s chest. “I know. I’ll get you there eventually.” 

“Might take years.” 

“I’m willing to make that sacrifice.” 

Alexei snorted. “Good to know.”

_/ _X_ \\_

The rookies seemed younger than ever to Alexei. The kids chattered around him in the locker room and on the ice. He did his best to help Jack corral them. It just made Alexei more determined that this was going to be his last season. He kept that decision close to his chest, not even telling Jack for the moment. It seemed a lot, but it was nearly too much without Kent and Gavriil. He had played for them so long, it was like something intrinsic was missing. 

“I’m not slowing down,” He said to Kent when he came home on the first night and found Kent waiting for him in the living room, “But maybe not long until that day come?” 

“You could play for a long time still,” Kent said. “If it is what you want, Xi, it is what I want. I wouldn't begrudge you that.” 

“Is not the same. Like work to get up early in the morning and go. Hard when I’m just want to stay home and hold the twins or take the girls to lessons. I’m just kinda hate it, Kenyushka. Not want to think about the long roadies. Miss you just thinking about it.” 

“I miss you too. I know I will. But...fuck, Xi. I know how much you love hockey.” 

“Not as much as I love you,” Alexei said quietly. “Maybe is conversation for another time. Just take me to bed, Котенок.” 

Kent’s hand fit in his easily as he dragged him up the stairs and to their bed.

_/ _X_ \\_

“Gav... what are you doing here? You should be in training camp,” Kent said. He watched his son move around the kitchen. 

“Go away, Papa. Shooo. Messing up surprise,” Gavriil waved him off. “Day off. Flying out in morning. Go away. You too папа.” He leveled a squinty glare at Alexei. 

“Gav said to go,” Aleks said in the doorway. “We need you to leave the house.” 

Kent and Alexei looked at each other. “Sweetie....” Kent began. 

“Nope. No sweetie. Go away. Go skate or go shopping. Just leave. Have things to do,” Gavriil scolded again. 

Alexei put his hands up. “Fine, fine. We go out to the barn. You come get us when you need us.” He wasn’t going to protest too much. A morning spent skating was a morning well spent.

“Our kids are so weird,” Kent said as they walked down the path in the back yard to the rink. 

“Maybe, maybe little bit.” Alexei smiled. He was still smiling as they grabbed their kit and got his skates laced up. The ice was glossy. The ice crew had already done their work. Alexei took a deep breath. He always loved the smell of the ice. It was one of the reasons that they had not gone with synthetic ice, not in the rink anyway. There was a little practice area down in the basement for the kids to use. It wasn’t the same though. 

He stepped out on the ice, and grabbed Kent’s hand. “How you feel?” 

Their fingers laced together. “Odd. Doesn’t seem like ten years.” 

“No?” Alexei bumped shoulders with him. 

“I figured you would get tired of me by now.” Their fingers slipped apart, and Kent skated away. He was still fast, but maybe not as fast as he had been all of those years ago. 

“Stupid Kenny, I’m never get tired of you,” he said and took chase. 

They played that way until the were both dripping with sweat.

Kent grabbed his stick and worked a puck across the ice before lobbing it into the net. “You think I’m making a mistake, don’t you?” 

“Why you say that? I’m said I’m thinking of retiring at end of this season too. Don’t be stupid.” 

“I’m not being stupid,” Kent said in a whiny tone. “I’m just saying...maybe I think I’m being stupid. I don’t fucking know. It’s scary, Alexei.” He grabbed another puck from the bucket they had brought out. “Fuck. Maybe I am. Maybe I’m cutting my career short for no reason, but I don’t want to be one of those people that cripple themselves for the sport. I’ve been lucky so far. I mean. Really lucky.” His hand reached up to the scar on his neck. It was pale against his skin, and still noticeable after all those years. Alexei still had nightmares about that, and clearly remembered Kent’s blood spilling across the ice. 

“Very lucky. I’m think...you not making mistake. Is not like you just jump in. Thought about it a lot. I’m think it’s good. Kids get you more.” Alexei had never liked the idea of their kids being raised by nannies, but he also wasn’t stupid enough to think they could do it on their own. Not with the choices that they had made. Some people thought they were crazy to adopt as many as they had. Some disagreed for other reasons. Alexei didn’t even fucking care about their opinion. “Maybe good for all of us. Maybe...maybe we get house in Pittsburgh and we can all see season for Gav?” 

“I’m not sure he would like that,” Kent said. “As you said, baby bird has to leave the nest some time. And he’s not really a baby at this point. He’s a grown ass man who is probably thinking about getting his own place.” 

Alexei snickered. “You know he end up staying with Sid for years. Don’t lie.” 

Kent ruffled his hair. “Yeah. Probably. Maybe Anthony will get him to move out.” 

“Maybe,” Alexei said. “I’m not convinced.” 

“Are you saying our boy is lazy?” Kent laughed. 

“No. I’m thinking he likes change as well as Sid. And probably more emotionally fragile.” He shrugged. “Would have been okay if he never move out, but is what it is. I’m worry about him. Don’t like him being so far away.” 

“I know.” Kent stopped in front of him. He surged forward, wrapping his arms around Alexei. “It’s been a long year.”

Alexei held on tightly. “Longest year. But maybe also best.” He buried his face on Kent’s hair and pressed a kiss there. “Maybe blessed. Lots of sad. But so much good Kenyushka. Cup, and babies, and so many good things. I’m think maybe have picnic here for Haven house? Maybe? Let them use rink, and have games. Would be good. Really like those kids, and program. Maybe found thing to do a lot of good.” 

“I hope so, babe.” 

It was not much longer before Cat came running out to the rink. She stood at the entrance and jumped up and down. “Daddy! Папа! Come on! We have things ready! Come on!” 

“Okay, baby girl. Give us second to get off skates,” Alexei said. He rolled his eyes. “So excitable.” 

“Am not!” Cat said. She jumped on the bench, and kicked her feet out as she waited for them. “You’ll like the surprise,” she whispered. 

“I’m sure we will,” Kent said. They managed to put their skates up and follow her out. She was bouncing around like a kangaroo as they walked across the yard towards the house. 

The house was full of family. They had not expected that. Bob greeted them both with a big hug, and then on down the line to Alicia, Katherine Parson, Anya Mashkov, all of Alexei’s sisters, Jennifer, then Bits and Jack. 

“God, you guys are so old,” Jennifer exclaimed as they were lead into the dining room. It was decorated in balloons and streamers in rainbow colors. 

“Isn’t it pretty? I help put up the balloons,” Aleks said. “Gav lifted me up and I taped them there.” She beamed. 

The table was covered in a giant cake in the shape of their house. It had little gumpaste figures of all of the children, and Kent and Alexei sitting on the porch. There was a little gumpaste Kit asleep on the steps and Spud sleeping on the steps. Alexei took in all of the minute details and snapped several pictures, putting it up on his Instagram. 

[](https://imgur.com/uQlIFg9)

“Best kids,” he intoned. 

“We got cupcakes, too,” Sveta whispered. “In the kitchen. They have little hockey sticks with rainbow tape and hockey pucks. They are so cute, Dad.”

“And we got you presents,” Cat whispered.

“You didn’t have to,” Kent said. 

“Maybe no, but we wanted to,” Gavriil said. “Best parents.” He hugged them both tightly. 

They ate dinner (Bob grilled out on the porch), and then cake (and cupcakes too), then got to the presents, which had Alexei tearing up as they opened a framed timeline of their marriage, that Gavriil had bought them; the girls had picked out the gifts. Cat bought them matching gold chains, with a charm with all of the kids’ names on it, and another with their hockey numbers. Sveta gave them each a watch, which furthered Alexei’s suspicion about Gavriil taking them shopping. Aleks’s gift was bigger; they had to go out to the porch to see the two Adirondack chairs made from hockey sticks. 

“It’s really tacky, papa, but I know you would like it,” Aleks said. 

“It’s not tacky. It’s kitsch and I love it,” Kent said. 

There were other gifts as well, so many that Alexei lost track after a while, but Kent kept a running tally on his phone to send out thank you notes later. Sometimes he was thoughtful like that.

It was one of the many things Alexei loved about him. 

The night finally wound down, but it was one of the best nights Alexei had had in a long, long time.

_/ _X_ \\_

Alexei woke up early to take Gavriil to the airport, leaving Kent to sleep in. Kent had barely stirred when Alexei had crawled out of bed, and had only given Alexei a sleepy smile when he had pressed a kiss to Kent’s forehead before leaving. 

“Was good party, Papa?” Gavriil asked when they met downstairs. 

“Best,” Alexei said, clapping him on the back. Gavriil grabbed his bag and they headed out. “You going to get in trouble for missing morning practice?” 

“No. Is fine. I let them know ahead of time. It’s good. Promise. You know, I like it there. Is good, I mean...good hockey. Good people. I’m not think I would like it much with you and dad gone. It would have been weird.” 

“It is weird now. But just this season and then, well other things. You aren’t wanting me to see if we can get you back?” Alexei teased.

“No. I’m think we have a good chance for the Cup this year.” He breathed in sharply. “I want it so badly.” 

Alexei gave him a faint smile. “It come in time. Just be patient.” 

The ride to the airport was mostly quiet. Gavriil dozed off at one point, and Alexei woke him up as they got to Logan International. Alexei hugged him tightly before he dropped him off. “Be good. Call us when you get there.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m promise, Papa. Take care of Dad and the girls. Okay?”

“Always,” Alexei agreed. He watched Gavriil walk away and into the airport. He sat there for a moment, and just sagged into himself. He had practice the next day, and a season stretching out before him. 

He drove off finally. The drive home was long and quiet, but Alexei felt at ease with it. Things were going to be okay. He could feel it. The season stretched out before him. Maybe they would get the Cup, and maybe they wouldn't. It seemed like playing would just be enough, and in the end he had his family to come home to. 

He made it back to the house, welcomed in by the smell of blueberry pancakes, and Kent singing to some Britney Spears song in the kitchen. He had a smile on his face and batter smeared across his cheek. 

“Not on my diet plan,” Alexei teased. 

“Nope,” Kent said, popping the P loudly. “It’s not, but the girls asked for it, and I’m now the cool dad.” 

The girls giggled at the table, and then laughed louder at the face Alexei made. 

“So mean,” he said, but what he really meant was ‘I love you all, so much.’ “So, we eat pancakes, with blueberries. Gav so sad he miss. Maybe we take picture for Instagram?” So Alexei did. He took a picture of Kent grinning, and the girls with blueberries smeared on their lips, and of his own, huge stack of pancakes. #bestfamilybreakfast. 

Kent smiled across him at the table while they ate. “You ready for tomorrow?” 

“Never ready for leg day,” Alexei said between bites of pancake. “Maybe die. If I’m do, love you, Kenyushka.”

Cat wrinkled up her nose. “So mushy.” 

“You could only be so lucky to find someone to be mushy with. One day. But not soon. Cause, you know. You can’t date until you are forty,” Kent said while pointing his fork at Cat. 

“Forty-five,” Alexei said. “Or never. Not sure my nerves can take,” Alexei joke. His lips curled into a smile and he seemed to settle into himself. He looked around the kitchen where they sat in the sunlight, at the girls, at Kent. Maybe things really were going to be alright. Maybe they were going to be just fine.

[](https://imgur.com/RYIzQI6)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N-
> 
> -What I had in mind when I was writing the nursery. I spent waaay too much time going through images, but I usually do.  
> [Here](https://www.pinterest.com/explore/hockey-nursery/?lp=true)  
> [Here](https://www.etsy.com/market/hockey_nursery)  
> [Also here](https://www.pinterest.com/allueverwante08/hockey-nursery/?lp=true)
> 
> -Tanya's Cake:  
> [Here](https://www.pinterest.com/explore/hockey-cakes/?lp=true)
> 
> -And my fancast, cause I'm dorky like that:  
> [Here](https://www.pinterest.com/dellessa/fancast/)
> 
> -[ Kent's Cake ](http://%20https://www.pinterest.com/explore/stanley-cup-cakes/?lp=true)
> 
> -Inspiration for Kent's retirement chapters, also just a good read:  
> [Goodbye Mrs. Hockey ](http://%20https://www.theplayerstribune.com/scott-gomez-retirement-poem-goodbye-mrs-hockey/)  
> -Title names are generally picked for a reason, maybe not always obvious. I'm usually pretty decisive about it, I was not, this time. I think I renamed this story five or size times, before I finally settled on Black Bread and Vodka, which is traditionally used in a toast to the deceased at Russian funerals. And incidentally Vodka is usually made with potatoes, so I got to stay in theme. Ha. At one point the stories title was Funeral Potatoes, which is a traditional southern dish brought to funerals, but eh...it seemed more like a Bitty thing than a Tater one.  
> [Here](http://www.independent.co.uk/news/vodka-and-rows-at-a-funeral-to-savour-1094356.html)  
> [Here](http://blog.sevenponds.com/cultural-perspectives/pancakes-for-the-departed-a-russian-death-tradition)  
> [Here](https://medium.com/@irinajordan/russian-funerals-black-bread-and-vodka-9c7caac15156)  
> 


End file.
